


Gold Magic and Red Dragons

by sandyde03



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Rebellion, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03
Summary: Rebellion is whispered in the air and Alec and Magnus face a new world. Their relationship must change and grow. What will happen? Are they strong enough to face the what lies in their future?This follows some of the canon then I went off the beaten path and rolled with some new stuff.Enjoy ❤️
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Magnus isn’t smitten.....okay so maybe he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I removed some story and will make more chapters instead of dumping all of it into one chapter.. I don’t want it to be too overwhelming to read :p 
> 
> I don’t even know what this is. My attempt at a love letter to Magnus as he is such a lovely character and he and Alec deserve the best in life. 
> 
> Please forgive the mistakes. I can’t proof read to save my own life.

Magnus has been many many things in his long life. A consort to a king, a teacher, a lover of men and woman who have conquered the world, an artist, an advisor to the rich and famous....so many many things. Through all those things though he had been partly detached. He had move from one to the other caring but never loving them more than his own desires and need, more than himself. 

He thought he never would. When you live for so long as him it’s hard not to become self focused, treating everyone who comes into your life as extras to the play that is your life. 

When he first met Alec he had been intrigued. No doubt. But he considered him at first an interesting anomaly. A Shadowhunter who thanked him a warlock, a man who cleaned his couch simply because he didn’t want Magnus to use any more magic, a pretty face that yes hit all the right features to fill him with desire but still just a pretty face.

And then he did the unthinkable. He started to get to know Alexander, he started to feel Alexander’s inner and outer battles were more than a blimp in the timeline of his existence. Like they mattered more than anyone else’s before. He saw his fears and his wide eyes at Magnus’s flirting and instead of being only amused about how the man flounded at his attention (clear very closeted) he found his heart was moved by it. Which made no sense. He had met a hundred soldiers like Alexander before. Homophobia for the most part had existed in every era he had living through. He shouldn’t had found Alexander’s struggle different or more important but he did. Against all logic he found himself comforting the man (which isn’t unusual. He isn’t heartless. He always hated the cold feeling of repression). He found himself needing Alexander to be free from his internal battle and walk without the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Suddenly Alexander’s happiness was more than just about Alexander but about his happiness too. He got a thrill at Alexander’s blush, drawing it out delighted and possessive that he was the one to cause it. He saw his struggles and wanted to ease them, give comfort even if Alexander didn’t have that happiness with him. It hurt to see the panicked look on Alexander’s face, it sparked anger in him that his own people were to blame for his unhappiness. He had felt this before of course. He isn’t completely unfeeling (he isn’t quite yet the Seelie Queen, untouched by the pain of mortals like she was) but he was moved by it in way he had never felt before. It was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying. It was a new feeling and Magnus found himself clinging to that new sensation, feeling alive because of it.

Alexander was everything he should by all means despise. A Lightwood. A Shadowhunter. A man who clearly was wrapped up in his own internal homophobia. A mortal. 

But when he caught his eye, when they first touched Magnus felt nothing but a spark. Bright and fleeting at first but there. And he cling to it without realising. Perhaps because he feared he was becoming more and more like the Seelie Queen with every passing century, perhaps because Alexander seemed to be made of all the things he was drawn to, perhaps because he was weak and so very lonely. He didn’t know. Maybe all those things led him to see Alexander first when he entered the room. 

And that spark he felt, he clung to seemed to get brighter and brighter with every moment he spent with the Shadowhunter. It threatened to burn him but he didn’t see true destruction. He saw rebirth in its flames. He could be more with Alexander than he had ever been. 

Primarily because Alexander didn’t treat him like so many Shadowhunters had done before. He wasn’t a ‘warlock’ threatened with violence to do what others wanted. He didn’t use his magic like he had a right to it like all the others. He had thanked him. For healing Clary Fairchild’s friend and every time Alexander came to him he did so with respect. Like they were equals. 

It stirred something deep inside him and he wanted more of Alexander’s attention, his time. He turned moments into bouts of flirting delighed and utterly confused when Alexander seemed stunned at the attention. It seems a crime that he wasn’t used to people throwing themselves at it. The man was gorgeous. Seriously beautiful and Magnus wondered if everyone else was blind because how could have Alexander spent his youth not used to people fawning over him. His blue eyes, his dark hair, his body. Everything about him screamed handsome and desirable. Part of him was grateful even though he felt a sense of shame at the glee that he was the only one to notice because Alexander reacted to his advances beautifully. So shy and overwhelmed. It stirred something in him. He wanted to be the only one to say suggestive things to him, to make him stutter and blush. It was a strange duality. Complete disbelief that Alexander didn’t know how gorgeous he was and thankfulness that no one else had got to him first. He wanted to be the only person who got the sarcastic stoic man to act like a blushing virgin (which he was...very clearly he had never bedded a man or woman before). The fact he was a virgin didn’t throw Magnus off either. He usually avoided such states of sexual awakening. He had nothing against them. He just liked to find pleasure in people who had experience. Who knew already how to make him moan and gasp in passion. 

But. Alexander was different. He imagined unravelling Alexander, bit by bit. Being the first to see him wither in desire and need. To teach him the thousands of ways to find esctacy. He wanted to see how much he blushed under those tight but plain clothes, to hear those gasps and drawn out moans knowing no one else had ever seen him lost in passion and need. He wanted to watch Alexander learn how to make him beg, to have those strong hands turn from hesitant to confident in unwrapping him.

Al first that’s all he was going for. He was intrigued by the thought. He actually spent time in bed hand on himself imagining what Alexander would look like under him begging for his touch or on top of him pinning him down with strong but desperate hands taking pleasure from Magnus’s body. It was ridiculously hot, thinking of such a act forbidden by the Shadowhunters and their outdated views. Mostly though he found himself yearning for Alexander for a more intimate reason. He can’t pretend it’s all about giving the Clave a middle finger or ticking the Shadowhunter box off his sexual to do list. It’s because of Alexander and his sweetness, under all that sarcasm. 

So he starts to flirt with Alexander believing he would do the usual wham bam and thanks madam (or sir in Alexander’s case). But of course he finds himself attracted to the man that has nothing to do with his sculptured body (bless Lucifer, his abs and ass in particular) or his attractive features and more with how adorable he looks when he blushes or how he stutters when Magnus drops the names of his famous lovers or how Alexander never treats him like a disposable resource but like a free man who can tell him no and Alexander will respect his call and not push. 

He finds himself drawn to him, wanting to comfort him. He feels annoyance when Jace gets his attention and feels relieved when Izzy bonds with him as it means he gets news from her about Alexander. She is delight in her own special way of course and finds her grin and her snarkiness a wonderful thing to witness. He finds himself enjoying her presence not just a source to learn more about her elusive brother but as her own person. By Luficer if he had been told he would have enjoyed her company just as she is he would have cursed the poor person who suggested such a thing once upon a time. 

But he does and it’s just another way Alexander has changed him, opened him up in new ways.

So Magnus finds himself not just utterly horny at the sight of Alexander with his broad shoulders and his crooked shy smile but also completely smitten by him.

Smitten. Him. The high warlock of Brooklyn smitten by a young bumbling Shadowhunter who seems to have no idea how he has completely thrown him through a loop.

The saving grace of it all is that he knows that Alexander would never use it to control him or own him. He is kind and honourable and seems to be as taken by Magnus as Magnus is of him. 

Their first date is proof of that. Magnus had been ignoring his true feelings still convinced that he will just enjoy the Shadowhunter’s body (hopefully) after their awkward first discussion of who they were (a 17 thousand experienced warlock and a painfully inexperienced Shadowhunter). Alexander had asked if they were too different and Magnus had freaked out (internally of course) when Alexander had turned to leave their differences feeling too great between them but then Alexander with the same breathtaking bravery has said he didn’t care how many lovers Magnus had had. He would be lying if it’s the first time Magnus had become overwhelmed by the sight of Alexander refuse to do what made sense. He saw it at his wedding. Alexander had seen him and throw propriety out the widow and kissed him not once by twice in front of the Clave and his parents to take Magnus’s breath away. Then he did it again by kissing Magnus after silently declaring he didn’t care about the past and wanted a new future, a different one then was expected for both of them. How could Magnus be anything less than smitten? 

Alec kisses him the same way, overwhelmed by need to act on his desires, desperate to prove the world wrong, to kiss him. So Magnus found himself distracted by imagining the blush on Alexander’s cheeks not because he got his hands or mouth on him (which honestly he still fantasied about more than he liked to admit) but instead because he did something domestic with him like being him breakfast in bed or kissing his cheek hello in his kitchen. 

He panicked at first. And tried to convince himself he was in control but Alexander not even aware slowly took his breath away proving over and over again that this wasn’t going to be his usually fleeting fling but something more, something real that sweep him away.

He decided to still fight it even though he was clearly fooling himself and invited Alexander to pandemonium convinces he was going to show Alexander off and keep his cool. Alexander had been hesitant at first and Magnus should have known he should have throw the towel in and admit his true feelings because he wasn’t annoyed at Alexander’s hesitation instead tried to take the words back suggesting a night in instead of getting dress up and going out. Alexander had shook his head and asked softly “Only if you help with what I wear”. Which was kypnotine toMagnus because dressing Alexander was a dream come true and his eagerness to not hide in the loft away from the Downworlders was adorable. 

He picked an outfit that nearly made him demand that they stay inside the entire night because it looked so good but Alexander had clearly made him mind up to go and Magnus keep his hands mostly to himself (although he couldn’t help but press into Alexander’s personal space to rest a hand on the small of his back....Alexander had a fantastic behind even in his colourless institute garb but now that it was wrapped in leather Magnus couldn’t help himself). 

He expected to do what he always does when he took someone he was eager to bed to pandemonium. Flirt and grope and get tipsy before portalling them away to have more intimate fun at home. Instead he pulled Alexander to the couch and ignored the Downworlders who stared at them to ease Alexander’s clear shyness by telling him outrageous stories about Peru and draw sweet shy smiles out of him by dropping compliments every chance he could. He kept his hands to himself (mostly) and enjoyed Alexander’s company never once smirking at the wide eyes that watched them. He didn’t put on a show or encourage Alexander to dance or doing anything what would encourage physical flirtation that led to extremely intimate physical closeness. Well okay so he did sit close to Alexander and rest his hand every so often on his knee or arm but it was done to comfort and maybe to draw a flush on those high cheeks but it was mainly to offfer comfort.

They parted ways after Alexander kissed him goodbye at his door. Alexander kisses like he was trying to pour everything he was taught to hide into it and Magnus would be a lying liar with his pants on fire if he didn’t find it ridiculously hot how even Alexander’s desperate and unskilled kiss robed him of his sanity. He had never been kissed like the way Alexander kissed and it did things to him. Ridiculous things that he had never felt before. Something sparked inside him after feeling Alexander rest his hands on his waist to keep him close like he was actually worried Magnus was going to pull away. Like that would ever happen.

Their kisses turn more heated with every brush of lips as they go on dates around the world but while he does find himself fisting himself in silk sheets more than he had ever done before he doesn’t find himself pushing for more. He wants Alexander to be comfortable, to spend time learning how to kiss a man breathless. 

He doesn’t expect Alexander to slip a hand under his shirt and vest when they get back from a date in Barcelona and he can’t stop from gasping and plastering himself against the firm body that paws at him. Alexander pulls away to ask softly. 

“Is this okay?” Which is simetaniously hilarious that Alexander is acting like he needs to ask permission and touched by the fact he is asking. People had always assumed he was okay with being touched in these scenarios which wasn’t unexpected but Alexander was such a gentleman. It was sweet and hot as hell because Alexander questioning if Magnus was okay with a simple touch was a delight. 

He nodded pulling Alexander back into a kiss and shivered as strong hands brushed against his lower back. He found himself clinging to Alexander before getting himself together to do the same pulling the shirt out of Alexander’s pants to do the same. He pulled back to ask if Alexander was okay with it too but Alexander’s eyes flared and kissed the hell out of him so they stood their in Magnus’s loft touching each other so innocently but Magnus felt it was one of the most intimate acts he had ever done. 

They stopped when Alexander’s phone went off. Magnus pouted which had the lovely affect of causing Alexander to focus on his mouth while someone talked to him on his phone. He kind of expected Alexander to leave straight away but instead Alexander kissed him again, seemingly taken by his red lips and Magnus had to reign in the desire to cling to him again and fully take his shirt off.

Magnus watches Alexander leave and when he sinks into his couch to which Chairman Meow takes as permission on curl up on his lap he spends more time than he cares to admit touching his lips and wondering how he thought kissing Alexander felt nothing like all the others times he had kissed other people.

He visits the Institute with a new sense of happiness when he is called in. He usually hates anything associated with the Clave but he knows Alexander and Izzy are there so he dresses his best, choosing an outfit he knows he look absolutely gorgeous in and grins amused by the shock on the faces of the random Shadowhunter’s that mill around when he portals into the command centre. He look around to see if he can catch a mop of dark hair and broad shoulders and feels a pang when it’s clear that Alec isn’t around. The current head of institute greets him with a pinched face and it almost makes up for not seeing Alec straight away. He does as asked strengthing the wards annoyed when he deals with a particular Shadowhunter, Taj?,Saj?, give him suspicious looks as he waves his hands around and listing the payment for the use of his magic. 

He hurries when he overhears a Shadowhunter mention to another that the ‘Lightwoods’ have returned. He fights the urge to preen at the way they talk about Alexander in particular. They are impressed by his skill in battle clearly and he doesn’t find it strange that he takes pride in Alexander’s reputation. 

He finishes with a flourish and ignores the head of instituted clear dismissal giving him a raised eyebrow instead saying “I’ll just pop by to say hello to Alexander”.

He gauges the room when he openly mentions their relationship and notes that while there is discomfort some of the Shadowhunters seem amused by the others twisted judgmental faces.

He leaves with a wave of his hand and ignores the stuttering head of institute feeling carefree enough to wink at a blonde Shadowhunter that had seemed amused by her fellow soldiers reaction. 

She seems shocked before blushing but there is a twinkle in her eye and Magnus makes a note of her as a maybe ally in all of this. He has made a list in his head on friendly faces....just to be safe.

He enters the main area of the institute and finds himself loosing his confidence when he actually sees Alexander. Fears he keeps hidden surface and he wonders if the Shadowhunter will be okay with him being here. Will he withdrawn knowing his fellow Shadowhunter’s eyes are on him? It would pain him in so many ways if Alexander reacts like he doesn’t want to be seen with him.

All fears however disappear by the way Alexander’s face changes from annoyance as he shakes his foot that seems to have demon blood on it to surprise and joy when he sees Magnus standing not far from him. He does look embarrassed when he comes over but it’s not shame, it’s clearly because he looks worse for wear with the parts of the demons he killed on his clothes and dirt on his clothes as if he rolled at one point to get out of the way from an claw or two if the way he nervously dusts his jacket off. Magnus is used to such a sight however and being honest with himself he find it attractive. Sue him. He seems to like seeing beautiful people still high from battle covered in dirt. It’s a kink he never knew he had but if the way his stomach swoops it’s clear he most definitely likes it.

Magnus pulls himself from dragging his eyes from the dirt on Alexander’s neck that is begging him to swipe away to greet a grinning Izzy who falls beside Alexander.

“Magnus! What a pleasant surprise. It’s always a delight to have to shake the feathers of our head of institute”.

Magnus grins back noting with glee that Alexander is looking him up and down with interested eyes, lingering on his arms that are hidden by silk but straining against it. He had noticed Alexander had liked his arms and he planned to ensure the Shadowhunter got a tantalising look by wearing his tightest button up shirt. 

“All in a days work, my dear.”

Izzy giggles and while it doesn’t make his inside quiver like Alexander’s small huffs of laughter it still warms his heart. 

Alexander frowns and he sounds annoyed but soft “They weren’t rude to you?”

The mere fact Alexander cares is enough to make his stomach fill with something almost like butterflies and Magnus addresses him as softly “All is well. Clearly they can’t handle my dazzling personality”.

Alexander is still frowning though and his eyes dart to the office where the head of institute is at. Magnus of course would love to see Alexander get all self righteous but he doesn’t want him to do anything that would harm his career so he reaches out feeling timid again by touching Alexander when it’s clear people are watching. Alexander relaxes though under his hand that curls around his arm and Magnus feels victorious that it seemed the Shadowhunter was clearly wanting to touch even under all the eyes that watch them. 

“You look like you two battled four Shax demons.” He says to distract Alexander and Izzy clearly keen to speak highly of her brother pouts dramatically and says “I took one one. This one” she pokes Alexander playfully “decided to take two on at once and I bearly got to have any fun”.

Alexander looks embarrassed by the faint praise and pride in Izzy’s features but Magnus is caught in the image of Alexander wielding his bow and arrow slashing through the bodies of the lesser demons with bearly any issue. Another kink maybe? Watching Alexander move gracefully in battle? 

Magnus steps forward ever so slightly when Izzy laughs then leaves them to say softly “I haven’t seen you fight..really fight. Perhaps we could go out and you could show me your skill?”

Alexander looks surprised by the suggestion and Magnus smiles eyes showing his authentic interest in the idea and Alexander flushes beautifully to stutter “Luke a mission?”

Magnus shrugs trailing his fingers down to drop away from him even though he really want to hold Alexander’s hand. 

“Yes. It would be a delight to see you in action”.

Alexander smiles ever so much and he nods seemingly distracted by Magnus’s earings. He wore ones that hang today feeling particularly glamorous and it’s a wonderful feeling that Alexander even with all his homophobia he has for himself has never said anything or done anything that suggests he finds Magnus’s more daring fashion choices anything less than pleasing.

“I should shower?” Alexander says and Magnus can’t stop himself from imagining Alexander naked hot water carascading down his muscular body.

He is this close to asking if he wants company but it is too soon to flirt so outrageously so instead feeling hollow at the idea of Alexander having to leave his presence suggests without thinking “I could clean you up?”

Alexander seems surprised and Magnus worries he over stepped the boundaries, just because Alexander seems okay with his magic doesn’t mean he wants it to cover him with it. 

He starts to withdrawal his suggestion feeling vulnerable but Alexander surprises him like he always does by nodding and stepping back like he is waiting for Magnus to use his magic. It’s so trusting Magnus always feels tears prick his eyes but he pushes the intense emotion down. He twirls his hands magic acting instantly like its eager to rid Alexander of the dirt. His blue of his magic swirls around Alexander and the Shadowhunter doesn’t seem faised by it instead there is almost wonder in his eyes as he sees his clothes and skin become clean. Magnus can see the other soldiers watching with stunned eyes and Magnus can relate to the shock. Alexander knows he has magic but to have it used on him is a show of great trust. The magic burns out and Alexander smiles fondly at him. It makes him catch his breath and while he is fine with the eyes on them grown used to being eyed off by people throughly his life he wants some privacy. 

“Walk me out?” 

Clearly he could portal right away but he wants a moment of privacy with Alexander and it seems so does the man because he nods ignoring the looks of surprise on his fellow Shadowhunter’s faces to reach out and touch Magnus. 

“Of course”.

Magnus smiles at the confirmation and leads Alexander away. 

It’s two days later that he gets to see Alexander. They have texted and called each other but not been in the same room and Magnus finds himself eager to see him. It’s a strange feeling wanting to be near the man even if they don’t actually do anything but see each other. He dresses beautifully again when Alexander calls him to ask him out. It’s the second time Alexander has taken the initiative to take him out and Magnus feels thrilled at the clear desire in Alexander’s voice through the phone. He says yes instantly already thinking of how to rearrange his meetings to accommodate Alexander’s invite to the Jade Wolf. 

Magnus steps out of the portal in the alley a block away wanting to walk a bit to feel the night life flow past him. Alexander is waiting for him like he came early and Magnus internally feels a warm glow that he had obviously rushed to the Jade Wolf to get their early. 

They flirt over pool and Magnus pulls out as much information about Alexander he can get. It’s nice to learn and hear him talk. He usually stands silently while Jace and Izzy command the room so its a priority to learn what he thinks and his ideas of the world. 

Magnus asks him if he wants to come back to his place smirking when Alexander flushes like he knows what Magnus is really suggesting but he doesn’t hesitate in saying yes. They portal to his place and end up on the couch. Magnus makes a drink not wanting to get the man drunk (he is all about informed consent) but to ease the slightly nervousness that Alexander carries. Alexander makes the cutest face at the taste of liquor and Magnus can’t help but trease “Still not a fan of my cocktails?” 

Alexander looks embarrassed which was not what he was going for and shrugs.

“I prefer sweeter drinks”.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the liquid turns to a darker colour.

“French martini. Perhaps more to your taste”.

Alexander takes a sip and his mouth pulls into a smile as the sweetness enters his mouth. Magnus grins into his own drink, a Matthatian, pleased by the change in Alexander’s features at the taste of the new drink.

He has wanted to kiss him since he saw him but waits until their drinks are done to shift closer. Alexander looks at him with wide eyes still unused to Magnus’s advances and Magnus moves slowly to lean into his personal space. 

“You have some foam on you lip”.

It’s a silly reason to get so close but it clearly works because Alexander leans into their shared space and he shivers slightly when Magnus wipes the foam away. Magnus doesn’t remove his hand from his face and they are kissing. 

Thankfully they have already put their empty glasses down and there is no reason not to rest a hand on Alexander’s chest. Alexander seems more daring tonight and he slips his hand around Magnus to slip under his shirt again. Magnus would grin but his mouth is preoccupied by the sweet taste of pineapple and chambord on Alexander’s lips. He is eager to get Alexander shirtless but finds himself content with just kissing. Alexander pulls away to breath and Magnus uses it as an opening to trail his hand down the man’s chest to his waist. Alexander looks delicious, a blush high on his cheeks and Magnus has to kiss him again. Alexander surges against him and Magnus responds by nibbling his lips pulling a gasp out of him. It’s a wonderful sound and he attacks Alexander’s lips with fever. 

It seems to go on forever. The slide of lips, the heat between them and Magnus can’t help but bring his tongue out to play. Alexander lets him plunder his mouth and Magnus feels high from all the sensations they are sharing. 

Alexander tenses ever so slightly when his hand rests on his belt and Magnus curses himself for being so daring. He doesn’t want Alexander to be forced to do anything he isn’t comfortable. He pulls away and apologises hating the way Alexander blush has turned pink to red in embarrassment.

“Sorry. Got too overwhelmed”.

The words seem to the right thing to say.

“Overwhelmed?” Alexander repeats in disbelief like its odd that Magnus would want him more than just heated kisses.

“You feel fantastic. My hands got too daring. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for”.

It’s a clear sight of how smitten he is that the words are said with clear truth. He doesn’t want to push Alexander to do anything he isn’t ready for even if he started this out with the clear intent of making this a merely physical relationship. The thought of doing so is discomforting. 

Alexander admits softly blush returning to a sweeter pink. “I like kissing you”.

Magnus shouldn’t feel soft after the statement but he does and he moves his hands to Alexander’s chest again to respond softly “Then lets do that”.

By the time they come up for air Magnus’s hair is a mess and Alexander’s own dark locks look less than put together. He had moved one to thread through his hair during their make out session and it’s clear because Alexander’s hair look disheveled. Alexander’s pupils are blown dark and Magnus cheers knowing it’s because of his touch and his lips. 

“I should go” Alexander says softly sounding like he doesn’t actually want to leave which makes his stomach flutter but it’s clear it’s the best thing as Magnus knows they will only move too fast if he stays. He has bearly been able to reframe from crawling into the man’s lap since he felt his warm fingers rub his lower back as they have kissed. 

Magnus nods but has to ask keen to take as much of Alexander’s time.

“This weekend? Are you free?” 

Alexander nods and Magnus grins squeezing his waist. “Another date? Here? We can watch a movie?”

Usually he would suggest to portal them somewhere but he wants to spend more intimate times together . Alexander flushes beautifully but says “yes” eagerly.

Magnus fights the wave of desire to kiss him stupid again and lets him leave without him throwing himself at the man again. 

The rest of the week goes thankfully fast. He finds himself multiple moments day dreaming and ignores Raphael’s snarky comments. They are mostly harmless statements so Magnus just grins at his annoyance. Date night comes quickly and he panics when Alexander calls him the day of thinking he is going to reschedule because of a mission but it’s only to say he is looking forward to it. Magnus doesn’t fight his inner joy at the call and reassures Alexander that he is looking forward to the night too. 

Alexander knock at his door precisely at 7 o’clock like a gentleman, always on time and Magnus opens his door slowly just so Alexander takes in his unbuttoned silk shirt slowly. He picked an outfit that makes his skin colour pop and is ridiculously pleased himself at how Alexander had clearly made an effort to dress well too. Not as revealing as him but that shirt he wears would have needed to be pressed before being worn and he smiles at the idea of Alexander ironing it just for him. 

He makes sure to compliment Alexander on his shirt when they settle on the couch, drinks and food within arms reach. He had magiced his tv to face the couch on the wall and a coffee table to sit between the tv and couch. 

Alexander’s blush is its own reward but he is delighted by Alexander’s own compliment back to him. He pressed into his side the moment they are seated and turned the movie on. It’s Moulin Rouge tonight. Alexander had mentioned he had not seen it before and he is eager to show him the world of movies. They start watching but soon enough Alexander finds the confidence to thread his fingers into Magnus’s hand and look at him. He grins at the scene playing out on screen pleased before turning that smile to Alexander.

“You will miss the best parts of you keep looking at me”.

Alexander has come a ways since their first kiss and shrugs embarrassed but he responds clearly “You look really really good tonight. I can’t help it.” 

Alexander has always been honest with his words and it’s a delight to have that honesty directed towards him. 

“I did dress with the hope to impress”.

Alexander flushes like it’s odd that Magnus would even try to impress him and Magnus can’t let that stand.

“It is surprising that I want your eyes on me? I like that you look at me”.

He doesn’t mention Jace although the thought of Alexander’s heart being pulled away from him by the arrogant blonde does make something dark and possessive claw his insides. That alone should have been enough to make him see how influential Alexander had become in his love life.

Alexander huffs and gives him a look that speaks volumes.

“Like I would look anywhere but at you when you are dressed like that”.

Magnus preens and plays with his open shirt to keep Alexander’s attention further on him.

“Dressed like what?” He playfully asks enjoying the way Alexander’s eyes go to his collar bone and his open upper chest on display.

“Like sin” is the brave and honest response and Magnus laughs delighted. 

“You don’t have to just look you know”

It’s a clear invitation and Alexander’s eyes flare with heat even while his cheeks turn a deeper red. 

He doesn’t respond at first instead leans into him further trying to sound unaffected by Magnus in a flirty tone.

“Is that a invitation?”

Magnus doesnt laugh although he kind of wants too. It’s very sweet how much Alexander is trying to flirt back. 

“An open one” Magnus relies eager for Alexander’s mouth and hands on him, movie long forgotten now. Alexander moves in to kiss him and he kisses back eagerly. Their position doesn’t allow him much movement and if they were standing he would already have his hands in Alexander’s hair and around his waist. They kiss slowly but the heat and desire sparks quickly and their kisses turn dirty and needy all at once. Magnus shifts displeased by being unable to touch with both hands and Alexander seems totally on board when they are sitting face to face on the couch. With one hand he cups Alexander’s face and with the other he curls around his bicep enjoying the muscle underneath the shirt.

Alexander’s hands are daring again and he hums pleased when they go under his shirt. They kiss open mouthed and Magnus bites his lower lip just before parting from his mouth just to hear Alexander gasp and squeeze him in response. 

“Can I?” Alexander starts to ask suddenly once they have parted and Magnus encourages him even as he rubs his thumb his jaw enjoying the slightly stubble under his finger.

“What?” 

Alexander seems to be brave tonight but he still avoids his eyes. 

“Your shirt”.

Magnus feels heat take over but he lifts Alexander’s face to make him look at him.

“You want me to take my shirt off?” 

Alexander nods blushing and shy. 

“I can. If you are comfortable with it.”

Alexander nods again already looking at Magnus’s shirt like he wants it off. Magnus grins but doesn’t move at first.

“Only if you take yours off too”

He has not seen Alexander shirtless yet and it is eager to see all that’s under his black cotton shirt. He already can tell he is packing under that cloth and is greedy to see it for himself. Alexander looks shy but he nods pulling away to lift the shirt off quickly like he is worried he will loose the confidence to do so if he thinks about it too much.

And by Luficer he was right. Seeing those abs exposed to his hungry eyes is enough for him to fantasise even better now. Alexander is pale and his runes stand out beautifully against the white skin on display. His chest hair is calling to him to thread his fingers though it and tweak his nipples. He clearly is staring but it seems to be what Alexander needs because the tension leaves slightly when the shadowhunter watches him trails eyes over him. 

He pulls himself out of his daze at all that delicious skin on display to unbutton his shirt and pull it off too. He is more comfortable with his half nakedness and Alexander takes his fill too. They stare at each other for a moment before Magnus has to break the moment by reaching out to touch his chest. Alexander shivers at the touch and Magnus looses his cool, pulling Alexander into another searing kiss. Alexander responds beautifully against him and Magnus wants to touch him everywhere. He settles on threading his fingers through his chest hair like he had wanted to do since he thought about it and Alexander moans when his finger brushes against one of his nipples. Magnus presses closer and licks into his mouth tasting the cocktail Alexander had before they sat down. 

The feel on naked flesh under his hand drives him to kiss Alexander deeper and Alexander’s hands are hesitant but eager when they settle on his chest in response. Magnus has to pull away to gasp out “Best idea. Top ten” enjoying the pleased flush on Alexander’s face at the compliment. He is already hard, straining against his tight pants and he almost wishes they were less skin tight but he had a mission tonight to look utterly editable and his discomfort doesn’t stop him from enjoying the skin to skin contact. 

He can tell Alexander is deeply affected by the touches he gives towards his chest and nipples by the way he arches into his touch. He knows if he looked down he would see a similar state of desire straining against his Shadowhunter’s pants but reframed from looking worried Alexander would be embarrassed by the natural reaction of his body. 

Their kisses turn dirty and desperate and Magnus would really enjoy getting off tonight but holds his body back from grinding against Alexander for now. He settles for loosing him further and deeper. Alexander moans like he is having the same thoughts about getting off and Magnus pulls away to say softly “I want to unravel you”.

Alexander seems to be on the same page before he clutches at Magnus’s waist and draws him flush against him. It’s a bond move considering they are shirtless and Magnus moves his hands to drape his arms around Alexander’s shoulder curling a hand into his hair to pull him into another scorching kiss. They kiss deeper and deeper but Magnus wants more and he finds himself moving to sit, knelling between Alexander’s waist. Alexander pulls away to look up at him blue eyes blown with lust and Magnus knows that this is going to be a good good night. It already is but it’s going to be fantastic if it is going where he hopes it is. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks against his lips and when Alexander nods he goes in for another kiss. He wants to slip a hand down and touch Alexander but he is hesitant to do so. Alexander is so new to all this and he would rather throw himself of the Eiffel Tower than push him to move too quickly. He settles on grinding down gently feeling his hardness presses deliciously against Alexander’s own staringng flesh between his legs. Alexander gasps head thrown back at the action and he has to make sure.

“It’s not too much?”

Alexander shakes his head clearly deeply affected by the grind of his hips and he has to do it again and again. Alexander seems unable to kiss him anymore so affected by the feel of Magnus pressing down and rolling his hips. Magnus imagines them naked and doing this and he groans head falling down to Alexander’s shoulder and he moves to chase their combined pleasure. Alexander’s hands clutch at his waist relaxing then tensing at every roll and Magnus gives into the pleasure mouthing at the deflect rune that is inches away from his mouth. It must be very sensitive under his tongue because Alexander groans and pushes up to grind into him so he keeps at it, grinding down and forward while he licked the rune thrilled at how responsive Alexander becomes with every find and every lick. He sucks the skin under his mouth and blinks in surprise when Alexander shudders suddenly against him gasping and clutching his waist with a strength that will most definitely leave lewd bruises behind . ‘Did he just...?’ Magnus thinks. 

He pulls away after dropping a kiss on the hickey he created to look down at Alexander. There is a blush that is so red on his cheeks revealing the truth and Magnus feels powerful knowing he made the man fall apart with a simple touch. 

The blush turns into mortification that is clear in Alexander’s eyes and Magnus isn’t having a bar of it.

“No embarrassment. The fact you found you pleasure from me is a compliment”.

He tries to reassure Alexander but the man looks down at their laps and he says softly “But...”.

Magnus shakes his head. 

“No buts. I’m happy that it was my touch that did that to you”.

Alexander looks less embarrassed now but there is still a frown creasing his forehead.

“You didn’t though”.

Magnus grins brightly and responds “The night is still young and I’m still eager to have my fill”.

Alexander flushes again but he doesn’t look as upset he came before Magnus found his pleasure.

Alexander watches him with wide eyes and Magnus grins letting his words fall out without censoring them.

“I could touch myself while you watch?”

Alexander’s eyes go wider and Magnus smiles. But it’s clear that’s too much too soon so he grinds down to feel friction. 

“Or I could just do this?”

Alexander nods and Magnus keeps grinding already leaking and so close. 

“You could just let me feel you under me?” Magnus gasps out enjoying the pliant body under him. He knows soon Alexander will feel uncomfortable with cum cooling in his pants so he chases his own release finding friction as his cock rubs against his pants and the body under him. He is glad that Alexander is letting him feel him under him. It honestly would be embarrassing how quickly he cums but he is too caught up in watching Alexander staring up at him with heated but saited eyes as he swears and groans his cock pulsating as it releases his passion into his tight pants. 

Alexander’s warm gentle hands stroke his sides as he comes down and he drops his head against his shoulder as the last studders roll through him. He smiles probably looking dopey at Alexander but the man beneath his smiles back pleased they have both had their moment of pleasure. He kisses Magnus after he lifts his head and flicks his wrist to clean them both. Alexander looks grateful at the thoughtfulness and he smiles looking relaxed. It’s a nice image and Magnus stores it away intended to recall this moment in bed later. He curls up into Alexander’s arms nuzzling his jaw. 

“Next time pants off. I want to see you”.

Alexander flushes at the words as the movies plays in the background. 

“Deal” Alexander says pleased but shy at the idea they are going to do this again. 

If Magnus has his way he will do this again and again and again. No need to startle the man with his plans however so he holds his tongue and left himself relax into Alexander’s embrace. 

After facing some angry and confused Downworlders who clearly are suspicious of his relationship with Alexander Magnus is not in the best mood. He intellectually understands their feelings. It’s pretty brazen on him to start dating a Shadowhunter. Casual flings were tolerated and every talked about in amused tones but actually developing feelings? Dating one? It’s unheard of and Magnus just faced an angry fellow warlock and a Seelie who both at separating intervals had expressed their dislike of such a union. Magnus had been quick to shut the down reminding them that his choices are not up to them to control. Sometimes his own people are the ones filled with bias and it’s saddening although he is thankfully powerful enough to not need to their approval or their protection. Usually if a Shadowhunter falls for a Downworlder If is expected the Shadowhunter leaves their life behind and disappears into the Shadow world, casting their runes and their angel blood behind them. It’s become clear Smagnus has no intention of making Alexander leave his life to join him in the shadow world and it’s ruffled a number of feathers.

So he is in a bad mood and plans to drink a number of cocktails and have a long soak in the tub. He doesn’t expect a fire call from the institute and he is this close to ignoring it but knows he is pushing their boundaries already with his relationship with Alexander. He dresses beautifully treating his clothes today as armour and heads to the NY institute. When he arrives he is rudely greeted by a Shadowhunter called Raj and taken to see the Head of institute. The man is unpleasant as always tightly asking him to check the wards as they received a report there was a disturbance. Magnus does as asked, not acting as defiance like last time, eager to go home. He isolates the pressure on the wards quickly informing Aldertree. Aldertree doesn’t say thank you for helping them and when he is walking towards the middle in the institute to portal home he bumps into Simon and Izzy. 

Izzy eyes are concerned. And for a moment he panics thinking something had happened to Alexander and no one told him because he is viewed as a lowly Downworlder but his concern is eased when Izzy asks, eyes crinkling in concern.

“I do hope my fellow Shadowhunters haven’t been too rude”.

Magnus’s heart clenches as the realisation that it’s him she is concerned about. He had hoped he was hiding his annoyance better than that but Izzy has always seemed more emotionally intuned to the people around her.

“Long day with crabby Downworlders and ungrateful Heads of Institutes”. Magnus relies honestly and Izzy frowns annoyed for him.

“I wish I could call Alexander to ease your annoyance but he is on mission with Jace”.

The mention of them together battling with one mind and one heart sours him further and Izzy looks even more apologetic.

Simon pips up sounding cheeky trying to break the tension.

“We could always prank Raj? He has been in a horrible mood lately and it’s always fun to turn him into a mess”.

Magnus doesn’t do pranks. Prefers curses but Izzy’s eyes glint in mischief and she grins suddenly.

“Leave it to us, my dear Magnus. We will have some fun at his expense”.

Magnus is reminded how young they are in these moments. How young Alexander is by extension and he fights another wave of sadness. He feels so old sometimes and Izzy’s grin faulters under the brief look of sadness in Magnus’s eyes. Magnus stops her from prying.

“Send pictures. Or it didn’t happen”. Simon laughs at that but Magnus can sense Izzy’s eyes still on him concerned. 

“I should go. Meeting with a fellow warlock” he lies easily. He can’t stop himself from adding “Tell Alexander I stopped by?”.

Izzy nods still concerned but Magnus escapes before she can prod further.

He sinks into his couch gracelessly when he returns and distracts his somber thoughts by playing with Chairman Meow, summoning a catnip smelling toy mouse to move around the floor. Chairman Meow wiggles his butt in the air and launches himself air, making Magnus huff in slight laughter. He smiles even wider when his phone starts ringing and Alexander’s name flashes on the screen. 

He answers after four rings not wanting to be too eager to answer before rolling his eyes at himself because when did he start acting like a teenager? Clearly Alexander is making him regress.

Alexander’s smooth voice relaxes him.

“You aren’t busy to talk?”

He says without saying hello and Magnus feels a rush at the eagerness that Alexander doesn’t try and hide.

“Izzy mentioned you visited and you were seeing a client. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Chairman Meow is currently chewing the mouse that has stopping moving by his magic and he responds honestly “No. Not interrupting”. He had a feeling even if he was with a client he would have deserted them to take the call but he has pride so he doesn’t admit it to Alexander.

“Good. Just calling to see how you are”.

No one ever calls him for such a simple reason. It’s always demands or life and death and it steals his breath away that Alexander clearly heard he was having a bad day and wanted to check on him. He hasn’t had many people in his long life so that. He could count on one hand how rare that was.

“Better now I after getting your call”.

There is a faint moment of silence and if he could see Alexander right now he could imagine his face flicker with shock and pleasure that simply talking to Magnus would help him when he is in a mood. The boy clearly has no idea how powerful he is becoming over Magnus.

“Jace tripped and landed face first in a pool of demon slug on mission today”.

The statement is random but hilarious and he laughs startled. 

“And you are telling me this because..?” He asks amusement clear in his voice. 

Alexander sounds soft but honest “Izzy mentioned you had a bad day. I thought hearing an embarrassing story about Jace might brighten your mood”.

It does and Magnus grins imagining the look on Jace’s face as he wipes goo from his admittedly handsome features. 

“It has brightened my day. But aren’t you breaking some Parabatai code by discussing Jace’s less than graceful slip ups in battle”.

Alexander’s voice is warm when he responds “It was after the battle was done and I don’t mind breaking unsaid rules for you. Not if it makes you smile”.

The simple honesty of the statement and it’s deeper meanings hit him straight in the heart like Alexander’s arrow was aimed there. 

“Well I hope you are alright? No embarrassing stumbling or face plants?”

Alexander sounds mock insulted and replies with a teasing tone. “Of course not. I’m a picture of grace all the time”.

Magnus laughs still recalling Alexander stuttering at him when Magnus flirted outrageously at him. 

“Sure you are” Magnus teases finding himself filling relaxing into his couch, bad mood quickly deserting him. 

They talk some more and hit by a wave of affection and need he asks “I would like to see you. Are you able to sneak away tonight?” holding his breath as how eager he is.

Alexander’s voice is deeply apologetic and to too sounds like he would like nothing else than to see him too.

“I’m on duty until late.”

Magnus sighs hope fading.

But Alexander suddenly asks softly and hesitantly “But I could come over tomorrow? In the morning?“

Magnus wants. He does but he would prefer Alexander rested completely in case he has to go into battle.

“You should rest though. I don’t want you hurt just because of me”.

“I rest better with you” Alexander responds and there is hope in his voice. 

Magnus gives in but firmly states “You are sleeping when you come over. I have clients so you will have the entire bed to yourself”.

Alexander’s voice is relieved when he responds “Okay. I’ll see you at 9ish?”.

Magnus agrees felling butterflies in his stomach at the idea of Alexander sleeping in his bed even without him. 

Magnus busies himself with making a couple of potions he had put off now he is in a better mood and laughs freely and fully when he gets a burry picture of Raj looking pissed as all hell with blue hair sent to him from Izzy with the text message ‘A Seelie owed me a favour so I used it on Raj’s shampoo.’ It’s childish and silly but maybe it’s exactly what he needs because he grins for the rest of the night touched at the two attempts to make him feel better. 

He sleeps well and wakes early to deal with some Downworlder issues between two warlock’s. He is eager to be home when Alexander arrives. When the man appears he looks tired and Magnus encourages him in bed saying softly “Change into your pjs. I can lay with you for a while but I have a client at 10.”

Alexander falls asleep easily as Magnus curls around him and he feels bereft when he pulls away to get ready for his meeting. 

The warlock is an old aquitance but not a really friendly one. Magnus tolerates his bragging about his newly purchased holiday home in Italy while he makes him a potion for protection. The man, Rohan, raises an eyebrow trailing off when something catches his eye and Magnus looks up from stirring the potion anti clockwise to see what distracted him. It’s Alexander’s jacket and he realises that the Shadowhunter has left his stele in the pocket. It pokes out from the pocket innocently. 

Rohan raises an eyebrow at it then looks at him with clear disproval. “I had assumed the rumours were over exaggerations but clearly not”.

Magnus doesn’t react openly to the disproval although his annoyance is felt.

“It’s not your business” Magnus responds disinterested in having this discussion again. 

Rohan frowns deeper and his voice is full of warning. 

“When the High Warlock of Brooklyn starts to ‘date’ a Shadowhunter, particularly one beating the last name Lightwood, it becomes every warlock’s business”.

Magnus knows logically he has a point and he fights the urge to tell Rohan to stop pushing.

“We need to be sure of your loyalties”.

Magnus feels his stomach drop at that but he remains outwardly calm.

“My loyalties have not changed. If some are worried I would caste aside my fellow Downworlders and their safety they clearly do not know me, regardless of who I am seeing”.

Magnus has a reputation for taking in lost souls and protecting not just warlock’s but other types of Downworlders. It’s one of the reasons he got the position of High Warlock. People voted for him because he always protected the unprotected, the overwhelmed. Dating Alexander wasn’t going to change that.

“I am just warning you. There are whisper about your unusual relationship and it’s not all good. You should make sure you don’t do anything to prove their concerns true.”

Magnus knows this already but he has pushed it aside for now. He makes eye contact with Rohan and says clearly and with conviction “I am loyal to my kind. No relationship will ever change that. Particularly not when Valentine is still a threat. If people are concerned with my choices they should have the courage to face me”.

Rohan’s features relax at the words like he needed to hear it himself. He huffs though after a moment.

“You forget who your father is, about your own reputation. You honestly think anyone would approach you to suggest you aren’t qualified for the position any longer?” 

Magnus tenses at the mention of his father. 

“I am not my father. I am my own man and my choices are mine. I will take responsibility for them and face any issues with open ears and a clear mind aimed at the best for all”.

Rohan’s eyes soften ever so much and he nods at the words.

“Understood. I’ll spread word to ensure your position is clear. We are not close Magnus but you are the best person for the position and I am glad it’s you and not someone like Lorenzo or Micheal.”

The mention of the two warlock’s make his lip curl in distaste. They are both asses and Magnus is never pleased when he gets called to deal with them. It’s clear Rohan feels the same and they share a moment of companionship at the overdramatic and pompous warlock’s.

“He seems quite interesting for a Shadowhunter” Rohan says suddenly and Magnus forces himself not to tense again as he starts stirring the potion clockwise now.

“I had heard of him before. Mostly about his sister and his Parabatai. They interact with Downworlders openly. I’m pretty sure Isabel Lightwood has a couple of people she could call friends in the Seelie court and vampire dens. Jace in the other hand has probably slept with half the Shadow world population if the flirty words of vampires and werewolves are to be believed.”

Rohan pauses probably for dramatics sake and Magnus fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Alexander Lightwood however has kept to himself. He doesn’t seem to even enjoy the company of his pen people let alone Downworlders. I have heard however he has been kind to the newly turned vampires and werewolves. Not killing them for losing control instead speaking them down from their fear.”

Pride blooms in Magnus’s heart. Alexander for all extents should be as cruel as his parents had tried to make him but he seemed unable to be so, showing care and empathy to those lost in themselves. There is a reason for that and he wonders if it is linked to his own internal struggles with who he is. 

“He is also brilliant in battle. Leon, a beta from the Greyson Pack, spent some time last month describing his ability in battle after catching him fight two lesser demons all by himself.”

Magnus shrugs pouring the potion into a vial at the words. 

“I always had good taste”.

Rohan laughs and takes the potion. 

“He is quite pretty to look at”.

Magnus lets his magic zap the warlock as their fingers brush as they touch when he hands Rohan the potion.

“I’m not good with sharing” he says grinning at the way Rohan jerks in surprise at his warning. 

Rohan nods and leaves quickly. Magnus tidies up before giving into the urge to walk over to the jacket innocently laying on the chair. He recalls Alexander taking it off the moment he portalled here. Magnus had been too busy to think it was odd. By all means it wasn’t. But it’s the first time Alexander has left his stele out of reach when he came to visit. He doesn’t know if Alexander notices he had left it behind before following him into the bedroom to change and crawl into bed. Maybe he did notice and he choose to leave it here. Either way it’s a show of trust. Magnus could go into the bedroom and end his life with a couple of waves of his hand. He would never do so but it is something that is a real threat. And yet here his trusted stele sits. Not beside him as he sleeps. He can’t catalog his emotions or how he feels under that realisation. There is shock, joy, surprise, and disbelief. But mostly just happiness. Alexander trusts him instinctively. It’s an amazing thing. A Shadowhunter trusting a Downworlder so much. 

Magnus reacts out to touch hesitating for a moment. It calls to him which makes no sense. He should be shying away from the thin steel and what’s it’s capable of but much like the way Alexander calls to him, the stele does the same, promising to leave him mostly unharmed. 

He expects it to be cool to touch and it slightly startled that it feels almost warm as he gently touches the tip. He doesn’t know what expected at the first touch and is relieved there is no zap or hum of anger from the thing. He logically knows it’s not a living thing but it feels it is and he thanks it in his mind for keeping Alexander safe. 

He is pulled away when there is a knock and he picked the jacket up to fold it gently so the stele isn’t on show any more. No one needs to know his Shadowhunter sleeps without his stele. 

The next client he has is a old werewolf woman looking for something to spice up her sex life with her mate and Magnus is used to such unique requests so he makes it while she talks about ‘keeping the old flame alive’. He raises an eyebrow at her playful teasing when she mention Alexander but there is no heat to her words as she pries so Magnus doesn’t become guard at the prompting.

“You don’t have to worry about that just yet if rumours are true.”

Magnus grins to himself as he waves his hands but doesn’t respond. She continues sounding fond.

“Ah young love. Back when my mate and I first met we bearly could keep our hands off each other...or our claws”.

Magnus has slept with werewolves before. They have a tendency to pop claw at the more heated moments. 

“I assume you won’t be making something like this for your Shadowhunter any time soon”.

Magnus gives her potion another root of blackthorn and responds “Not likely”.

She grins at him and pats his arm before she turns to leave. “Don’t let the old biases of our people stop you from being happy. I was a mundane before I took the bite from my mate and it was frowned upon even then. Life is hard enough. Enjoy yourself and curse anyone who tries to make your life less bright and happy”.

He doesn’t know her very well but she clearly has the old grandmother vibe going for her so he doesn’t snark back but smiles at the advice and agrees “I know a couple of really good curses so I should be quite alright”.

She leaves him smiling and he puts all his wards up so no-one can disturb him. He wants to see if Alexander is awake yet and refuses to be disturbed by his fellow Downworlders and their dramas that can wait while he has his fill of Alexander. 

Alexander is still sleeping so Magnus joins him in bed for a nap. He recalls Rohan’s words when Alexander curls into his body heat and it makes his heart throb. He isn’t afraid of much. Immortality does that to a warlock but he fears the day he is forced to choose between the Shadow World and the man beside him. The old woman’s words come to mind as he starts to fret about the future though and she reassurance was not sought out but it helps.

‘Happiness is fleeting’ he thinks to himself. ‘But almost always worth the pain left behind’.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliances are made.

He wakes at the sound of someone making a racket in his kitchen and a disgruntled Chairman Meow rushing into his room to jump on his chest. He strikes the cat gently before picking him up to investigate the noises and the missing Shadowhunter from his bed.

Chairman Meow must have been traumatised because the moment he steps closer to the kitchen he struggles out of his grip and Magnus lets him interest pipped at what Alexander is doing. He enters the kitchen quietly enjoying the sight that greets him. Alexander is frowning down at a bowl in his black boxers with eggs broken on the floor. It’s clear Chairman Meow had jumped up and disturbed him because Alexander is muttering hands in hip “Damn cat”. He doesn’t say anything enjoying the view. Alexander’s ass look delicable in the tight underwear and the dark colour draws out his ruins that are spread over his body. There are none on his legs but Magnus trails his eyes down the thick thighs to his bear feet before going up again to settle on that gorgeous round ass. 

He speaks amused when Alexander curses after cracking an egg too hard and causing shells to end up in bowl. 

“Well what a delightful sight.”

Alexander twirls around at the sound of his voice and if his back looks good his front is fantastic and totally open for his eyes to devour. He notes the flush on Alexander’s cheeks but is distracted by the abs and bear arms almost glowing in the sunlight that streams through his kitchen. He lets his eyes trail down Alexander’s chest to his boxers and has an urge to rearrange himself in his pants because Alexander might look like an angel most of the time but he looks like sin now. He pulls his focus away from staring at the bulge in Alexander’s boxers not wanting to make him uncomfortable and apologises when he realises Alexander had been talking.

“I’m sorry. I was distracted by the image of you nearly naked in my kitchen. What were you saying?”

Alexander flushes red at the compliment but he stutters sounding a mixture of shy and embarrassed “I was trying to make you breakfast”.

Magnus eyes snap away from a particular intriguing vision on Alexander’s arms flex as he rubs his fingers together nervously.

“Me?”

He would kick himself at how stunned and breathless he sounds at hearing that but it’s been a long time since anyone make an effort to cook him anything so he can’t help the tone of his voice. 

Alexander shrugs and motions to the mess on the floor.

“Sorry it’s not going as planned”.

Magnus has to touch him right now and he dances past the egg shells that litter the ground to get within reach of the disarming man.

“I love it”.

Alexander rolls his eyes and turns away clearly his embarrassment is turning into mortification. Magnus steps to press his body against his back and slips his arms around him.

“I don’t care about the mess. I care that you put in effort to surprise me”.

He can’t help but run his fingers up Alexander’s chest and press flush against his back enjoying the shudder that Alexander makes at the intimate embrace. 

“I wanted to make us omelettes so we could eat before I leave”.

Magnus drops a kiss on his shoulder and nuzzles his neck delighted when all the tense bleeds out of he body he holds to sink into his embrace. 

“We still can. But I want to enjoy this first”.

Alexander turns his head to look at him from the corner of his eye and Magnus grins at him raking his fingers across his abs. Alexander’s stomach quivers under his touch and his head drops slightly no longer trying to look at him.

“I’ve been woken up but a live orchestra before but nothing beats you in my kitchen practically naked”.

He can see the flush travelling down his neck to his shoulders and grins before dropping another kiss to the flushed flesh of the man’s neck. 

“You have lived so hundreds of years and a man in your kitchen is enough to get you like this?”

Magnus smiles against the flesh he kisses.

“When that man is you then yes. Yes it is”. Alexander turns around then and Magnus gets pulled into a scorching kiss, clearly Alexander is as affected by his flirtatious words and it’s clear in the way Alexander pours everything into like he always does and Magnus is hard pressed from stopping himself from touching him everywhere. Kitchen sex is a delight but they aren’t quite there yet. He does waunt to show his appreciation though and he presses his leg between Alexander’s thighs as he licks into his mouth. He can feel the semi hardness against his leg and moves his thigh just so to give it some friction. Alexander pulls away to gasp out his name and Magnus slowly grinds into him. 

“We can stop and make breakfast? Or keep going?” 

He knows that just because Alexander is becoming hard doesn’t necessarily mean he wants to get dirty in the open space of the kitchen in the soft light of the sun. It’s the right move because Alexander looks hesitant even as he clutches his waist mouth parted invitingly.

“Breakfast?”

It’s a question but it’s enough and Magnus pulls back to drop a kiss on his nose just to see the embarrassment Alexander shows turn into a scrunched up nose.

“I’ll get the eggs. You get another bowl”. He says easily and Alexander hesitates looking at the floor.

“It was Chairman Meow’s fault” he complains and Magnus gives smiles rubbing his arms before pulling a hand away to snap his fingers to unleash his magic to clean the mess up instantly. 

“Problem solved”.

He gently swats Alexander’s bottom to get him to move to get more eggs feeling frisky after that make out session. Alexander doesn’t seem to mind, blushing and moving to the fridge. 

When the eggs are on the counter he shows Alexander how to crack their gently. Apparently cooking is something he enjoys because he observes eagerly as Magnus explains the best way to make omelettes. 

They are at the dinning room table eating when Alexander mentions the Clave. 

“Apparently they are thinking of instating a new Head of institute.”

That perk his interest because it’s such a surprising statement. 

“Really? Has Aldertree done something?” 

Alexander shrugs as he finishes chewing to speak.

“I was hoping you could tell me. Rumours are it’s pressure from the Downworlders. They haven’t been pleased by Valentine resurfacing and want more sympathic leaders in positions of power”.

It’s the first time he is hearing of it and he makes a note to contact the Shadow World Council to see what they are planning. Lately there has been much more unification in the shadow world and it’s clearly done on purpose to start making the Clave act better towards them. 

He mentions as much to Alexander and notes his nod like he already had suspicions. 

“Izzy said more Downworlders were approaching her trying to form alliances with her and by extension Jace and I. I don’t know why. Seems a power play is in motion.”

Magnus stabs a strawberry with his fork thinking out loud.

“Power plays are usual but to attempt to make on with you three shows intent for unification not just with Downworlders but with sympathetic shadowhunters.”

Alec nods.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. It makes sense although I don’t know why I’m included. Having Shadowhunter’s on their side means understanding Valentine better and we all want him neutralised”.

Magnus looks at Alexander then and he notes the dismissal of his own influence so he is quick to point out.

“Not every Shadowhunter wants the threat of Valentine gone. That’s why they want to build a relationship with you and the others. They see you act as a good man towards them and want to have you as much of an ally as Jace or Izzy. You shouldn’t dismiss your kind actions towards Downworlders so much. I have heard on more than one occasion them talk about you in a positive way”.

Alec flushes and he shrugs again.

“I just treat them like anyone else”.

Magnus presses to make sure Alexander understands.

“Yes. And by doing so you show them you see them as people, as beings with feelings, not annoyances or something to be tolerated. Some Shadowhunter’s aren’t as kind”.

Alexander frowns at the words. His annoyance is palpable and Magnus doesn’t fight the tingle of joy at the clear anger Alexander shows that some of his own people have been cruel.

He hesitates suddenly concerned about Alexander’s response.

“How do you feel about these proposed alliances?”

Alexander looks thoughtful.

“I was wary at first. They seem honest though.”

The next words are spoken with conviction and Magnus finds himself slightly stunned.

“I want a better world than we live in now. I want unity, peace. I want the old biases to die out”.

Magnus has been around long enough to hear many marculious things. He never though he would hear a Shadowhunter speak of the unity of the shadow world and the Shadowhunters with such hope and desire for it to come true. Shadowhunters have always acted like they are above everyone else, using their angel blood as an excuse to act heartlessly. Alexander is all heart though. His kindness and conviction for a better world takes Magnus’s breath away.

He tries to tease Alexander hoping the mood will lighten.

“It has nothing to do with the fact you are dating one?”

Alexander looks insulted for a minute and Magnus feels the cold sensation of shame. He had meant it as a joke but clearly Alexander took it seriously.

“Of course not. The Clave actions have always seemed cold and unnecessarily cruel. I just want people to be able to live without the threat of the Clave over their heads”.

Magnus apologies quickly.

“I meant that as a joke Alexander. I’m sorry it was in poor taste.”

Alexander relaxes and he looks down at his plate admitting embarked again.

“It would be nice. To not face old biases and narrowed looks for being with you. For you to visit the institute and not feel you have to be on guard”.

Magnus’s heart skips knowing Alexander wants a world they can be together without hate aimed at them. He has thought about being comfortable at the institute too. Not having suspicion eyes on him when he walks the halls. 

“So have I” Magnus admits and Alexander looks up in surprise that quickly turns pleaded at the idea Magnuz has dreamed of belonging in his world.

It feels too soon to discuss the future but in their case they don’t have the luxury of pretending they can keep going without facing bias.

He directs the conversation away from such intense subject matter and askes Alexander a number of questions about his childhood. Alexander is eager to change the conversation too so it goes smoothly. 

They part ways when Magnus kisses him good bye as he leaves to go to the institute. He has an hour before another client so he sends word to the Shadow World he would like a meeting with the Council. He is surprised at how fast they respond and he thinks they probably expected him to contact them sooner rather than later. The meeting is scheduled in three days and Magnus lets his mind drift imaging a new world where he could kiss Alexander under the eyes of all the institute without feeling completely uncomfortable as he pets Chaplin, his tortoise shell cat, who purrs on his lap.

It’s raining the day of the meeting comes by the Shadow World is alight with flouting lanterns and flower petals that fall from the sky. It’s an indication that the Seelie Queen is here and Magnus tenses. He has never liked her but it’s not surprised that she has come as the Seelie representation on the Council. Downworlders mill around him as he moves through the castle the Council always mets in. It’s an old building but is filled with warmth most of the time. Red and gold decorate the inside. He doesn’t know why those particular colours. He once asked the oldest warlock to be known to exist, Feyla, when she made a unusual visit to the castle a hundred years ago. She usually keeps to herself removed from both the Shadow world and the Shadowhunter. She had just smiled and responded “It’s the colour of royalty and magic. Chosen to represent a love of both”.

He had tried to press for more insterested in finding out what she meant but she had waved him off.

“You will learn soon enough. Some things are revealed to us when it’s time and you still have much to live through before that history is exposed”.

It confused him further. And Feyla seemed amused by his annoyance. He stamped the annoyance down though. She was the most powerful warlock that had ever existed, stories of her were littered through history, some sweet, some bloody. Shadowhunters had never dared to approach her, the Clave seemly choosing to ignore her existence. They feared her, removing her name to stop young power hungry Shadowhunter’s from seeking her out to claim her as their conquest.

He doesn’t know why he suddenly thinks of her. It had been a hundred years since she last appeared at the castle. She visits every century like clockwork and he realises that she is due again to walk this halls and touch the gold dragon woven into the red cloth that hangs from the wall in the council meeting room. Maybe that’s why Magnus had thought of her? She is due for another visit.

She usually doesn’t speak much to people who happen to be in the rooms she goes through. He had seen her openly ignore the Seelie Queen twice in his life. She always talked to him, saying he reminds him of someone she once knew and loved and lost. The Seelie Queen had always held it against him that she would stop to ask him how his life was going. Magnus had ignored the jealous look. Feyla demanded his full attention. Her magic felt old and powerful, not like it moved around her but like she was magic reincarnated. There was sadness to it though and he had wondered if he picked him just because she was lonely too. Living for so long, ostracising herself from all the worlds, Shadow, mundane and Angelic must be a lonely lonely existence. 

He forces on preparing to question the council pushing her from his mind. 

There are four people wanting for him when he enters the room. He had passed their guards outside and knows who is waiting so he nods in greeting and says “High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Thank you for meeting me.”

They sit at a round table. The Seelie Queen sits wearing white lace and white flowers in her hair looking cold and unreadable. The others greet him friendly enough. The first is Azaan Hibis, the leader of all werewolves. He is an very imposing figure but Magnus has never had anything but respect and kindness from him. He wears a black leather jacket well worn and a black cotton t shirt that shows off his chest hair. Magnus does not linger on the image. He only responds to Alexander’s body in a sensual way when he sees his chest hair on display. The next person he makes eye contact with is Layla Daylong, the leader of the vampires. She looks youthful around 30 with her white marvel like skin and her long black hair that is braided down her back. She is older than known dates though and when he mets her eyes he notes her black eyes sparkle with something he can’t identify. She tilts her head to the Seelie Queen and grins with fang and Magnus is just relieved she isn’t going for his throat. Clearly she is amused by The Seelie Queen’s coldness and the irony of that thought doesn’t escape him. She dresses youthfully too, red silk dress that makes her skin look even more pale. He offers a small smile at her antics. She has always remained quite socialable even with him, a warlock so he isn’t surprised she acts like they are sharing a joke in expensive of the Queen. The next person he looks at is the Djinn representative, Kabir Ameen. The man is a mystery wrapped in an enigma and Magnus knows more about the internal workings of mundane’s cars than he does of the man. Djinn’s are very secretive creatures choosing to remove themselves from most Shadow World dealings to live in a pocket realm hidden away from the drama of the mundanes and Shadowhunters. It’s a indication of how serious this unification is that a djinn is present at this meeting. The djinn appears relaxed under his scrutiny like he is used to the surprise of others when they see him and Magnus wonders how many other Downworlders had gawked at him on surprise upon seeing him walk the castle walls. His body is near waist up and golden tattoos are woven over his caramel skin. Magnus doesn’t know the meaning of them but he can feel even from where he stands the magic that pulsates from the marks. He notes the empty chair that sits beside Kabir. It’s always been there and no one ever sits there. Rumours have it that it is for the leader of all warlock’s. Magnus knows nothing of this powerful person. They do deals with a trusted few and sends word of any decisions through those few people. The seat always remains at the round table though, almost like it waits for the person to sit and take control. 

He tears his eyes away from the seat to look at Layla when she speaks, voice amused and interested “It has been a while since you called a meeting with us. Is everything well with your people?”

Magnus focuses on her.

“Yes. Everything is well. I wished to discuss the unification.”.

He wants a new world too. He is tired of the old one as much as Alexander is but he is hesitant to throw himself into a cause he knows little about. 

Azaan speaks next arms flexing and he reaches for a goblet that sits in front of him.

“We were wondering when you would show interest. We are glad it is sooner rather than later”.

Magnus watches him trail a finger over the edge of his glass. 

“So it is true? You plan to start forcing the Clave to change?”

The djinn speaks up softly but his words seem to almost echo in the room. 

“Yes. We have grown tired of the world as it is”.

Magnus flickers a look to the Seelie Queen who is unusually quiet. She looks annoyed like she had hoped for more bloodshed from such discussions.

“And how are you plannning to do that?” Magnus asks intrigued.

Layla responses simply with “one Shadowhunter at a time. And ensuring the right people are in power”.

Magnus lets the words settle on his mind. They plan to change the Clave internally? It’s never been attempted before. Mostly because there were few Shadowhunter’s were interested in changing the world, content on being lorded above all others.

“And you believe that will work? Winning over Shadowhunters to what? Destroy the Clave?”

Azaan s eyes glitter in the light of the candles scattered around.

“Not destroy. Merely update it. With more of us and more sympathetic Shadowhunters.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow at that. “You want to join the Clave?”

Layla shudders at the suggestion.

“We want to made it better, force change in it. The old Clave needs to bow out so a better one takes its place.”

It’s dangerous words to speak out loud. They had all wished for a better protector that the Clave. He is reminded of a poem written but an Aboriginal Australian activist. The poem was filled with sadness but a certain part of it stands out right now. ‘Who will protect us from the protectors?’. It’s a question he never was able to answer. The Clave was supposed to protect them from men like Valentine, but with every passing year it seemed they became cold and colder to the issues faced by Downworlders. He isn’t truly surprised by the act of aggression they are displaying, he is more intrigued by how well they are working together. There has been little in fighting lately between the different fractions of Downworlders and it’s clear now why. They are trying to work together and this time they are succeeding. It’s been tried before of course but pride and fury dashed their attempts. Perhaps he is living in a true area of change, a era men and women like the Lightwoods exist in, a era of Downworlders who are sensible instead of driven by power and revenge against every slight preformed against them . 

Karin breaks his thought by speaking “We are not naive, this will be a battle uphill but we believe it’s a good time to try. The new generation of Shadowhunters, now adults, seem more open to us, more sympathetic. Particularly after seeing the horror of what fascism and the desire for ‘pure’ angel blood has led to”.

An image of Alexander and how he speaks about a hopeful new word flashes in his mind and he tenses minutely. Layla sees, her eyes sharp and focused on him.

“You called this meeting, not us. We have not asked anything unseemly from you.”

It’s a faint but real reference to Alexander and Magnus can’t relax his shoulders as they stay tense. She speaks truth but they didn’t need to ever call him. He was always going to come looking for answers. 

“How many Shadowhunters do you have on side?”

The Seelie Queen finally speaks voice dripping with disproval. “Why are we sharing such information with him? We don’t even know if he is still loyal to our kind.”

Magnus’s eyes snap to her and before he can respond Azaan’s calm voice stops him “Magnus Bane has never stepped out of line and caused pain against us.” The unlike you goes unsaid and it’s clear they would prefer to exclude her bitchy attitude from their meetings but she is too powerful to ignore. 

“We discusses this and decided to share our plans with him. Have you forgotten?”

The words pose a question of her memory and hearing and the Queen clearly dislikes the amused jab.

“He sleeps with a Shadowhunter”.

Layla looks like she is this close to rolling her eyes. “One that seems sympathetic. I don’t see the idea...unless you have your own issues with mixing bloodlines?”

The guestion hangs threatening in the air and the Queen smiles but like all her smiles it doesn’t reach her eyes. Magnus wonders how unified they truly are. This rebellion will fall to pieces if they act like this every time they are in the room together. 

Kabir seems as frustrated and annoyed as Magnus, if not more, but he doesn’t let his emotions overwhelm him. He just says in a calm but steely voice “If we are going to fight between us the battle will be over before it begins.”

He shoots a look at the Queen and Magnus is surprised she sinks back into her chair avoiding looking at any of them as Kabir looks at Layla and Azaan next.

“Enough with our attitude. You bate her and I am done with childishness. We have to start acting as true allies instead of people forced to be in the same space”.

Kabir clearly holds some kind of influence over all of them because they fall silent and Layla looks almost abashed by her behaviour. Djinn’s are incredibly powerful beings so Magnus isn’t surprised they fall in line under his open disproval. 

“We have built relationships with multiple shadowhunters over the years, young and old. From Silent Brothers to the average solider to even a couple of head of institutes. We have numbers that would threaten the Clave if their change of alliance was made common knowledge”.

Magnus is completely thrown by the mention of the silent brothers and the head of institutes. It sounds like they have been planning this for a long time and he is surprised but not at the same time. Relationships between Downworlders and Shadowhunter’s have change the last couple of decades. It’s been a slight change. Blink if you miss it but the sense of ‘us vs them’ had been slowly edging away if some of the rumours he heard of the years speak truth.

“So the Clave is in the dark?”

The Seelie Queen responds heat in her words.

“No. They are aware of the change. Just not the extent of our ‘partnerships’ or the true meaning behind them”

Magnus doesn’t fault her anger. The Clave has always keep their own people and Downworlders under strict scrutiny and it’s not surprising they are aware. It’s good news however they don’t see the true intent behind their relationships. It’s probably been painstakingly made so. Layla is well known for her strategic mind and it’s clear they have used it to keep the Clave in the dark.

“I wanted to include you earlier in knowing of our plans but we didn’t know if you would be an ally”

That doesn’t surprises Magnus. He have been distant with Shadowhunter’s before Alexander. 

“Then word spread of your interest in Alexander Lightwood and we watched as you managed to win him over”

He tends at the words without being able to hide his response.

“I didn’t win him over. He is not being coerced into being with me”.

The suggestion stings mainly because it’s farthest from the truth.

Layla seems to know this and smiles apologeticly.

“Poor choice of words. Of your new relationships with the members of the NY institute.”

Magnus still doesn’t relax.

“So you are telling me all this to what end?”

Fabir’s mouth twitches and he says softly “We ask for help now. Help us bring the new world into the future.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of their parents

Magnus sighs when he enters his loft, shrugging off his jacket clearly. It is a very expensive Gucci jacket and he refuses to crinkle it even though he feels drained. The meeting had gone on for a long time. The Council clearly now eager to share their plans once he swore himself to secrecy. It’s a crazy plan. Change the Clave from within but maybe it was insane enough to work. They had been clearly working towards this end. They had a list of supporters of Shadowhunters that was surprising long although they kept most names secret. He trust their word though. It would be suicude to suggest the powerful leaders were lying. And if Magnus is honest he isn’t truly surprised at how many allies they had collected. Valentine in particular had shaken the core beliefs of many Shadowhunters and it made sense they resented the Clave after living so long under their thumb. He had noticed a change in the new breed of Shadowhunters now adults. They remained slightly cold and distant but they no longer held a knife to his back at he entered institutes to reenforce wards and he had seen how more and more were interacting with Downworlders, still suspicious but with less hate and disgust. He only ever heard the name warlock spoken like an insult and a curse spitted at him by older Shadowhunters and not by the younger more tolerable youths. 

He had agreed to help in the end. It was a daring move but how could he turn away from a revolution? He had participated in many in his life and even when they failed he had a sense of righteousness that he tried to change the world for better. He had been clear he was no ones tool or weapon to them though. He worried that they only opened up to gain Alexander’s trust but when he was leaving Layla has stood to walk him out. She had say softly as he opened the portal home “We can get the support of Alexander Lightwood without you. It will be harder but not impossible. We need your magic, your silver tongue, your reputation to help with convincing more of our kind and Shadowhunters that this isn’t a suicidal wish”.

Her honest had been disarming. She has always been elusive and distant but as she stood there it was clear she was being honest.

Magnus had nodded and left quickly eager to have time to think. 

He pulls his phone out to text Alexander. He hadn’t told him who he was meeting just he had a meeting and he feels the need to tell him he was back. Alexander sometimes acted like he wasn’t hundreds of years old experienced in battle and life and would worry when he went away. If it was anyone else he was have grown annoyed or insulted but with the Shadowhunters all he felt was soft that he worried unnecessarily.

Alexander’s response was short but relieved at news he was back and he goes to our his phone down but it buzzes again and he looks down to see Alexander texting him again asking him for another date. 

He feels childishly giddy at the message. He hadn’t been on so many dates in a long time and felt light and touched by Alexander’s eagerness to spend his free time away from the institute with him.

He poses the question of taking Alexander to Havana feeling the need to go out and relax after such a meeting and feels butterflies when Alexander responds with a ‘I ask you. So I plan’. 

He pushes the thought of the council away and sinks into his plush chair facing the fireplace to let himself daydream what Alexander has planned.

It turns out Alexander sweeps him away to a dinner and stroll down the NY streets date. Perhaps less sweeps and more stutters. It’s adorable and Magnus spends the night in candlelight while Alexander unknowingly woes him by speaking in French and dressing on a fine suit. It’s an incredible sight and Alexander flushes when Magnus’s eyes widen when he speaks French to the waiter. 

“Mother demanded I learn at least one fogein language and French it was”.

Magnus tried not to lunge across the table to kiss him stupid at the words and the accompanying blush as his admission.

“She choose French for you?” He asks instead taking in the runes man wearing a white crisp shirt and a black tie. 

Alexander shakes his head. “Actually I did. I though it sounded beautiful. Izzy would play French love songs and I would hear them through the wall that separated our rooms.”

He hasn’t heard this story before and it warms him to think of Alexander young and dreamy thinking of the language of love.

“So you took lessons?” He prompts.

Alexander nods. “Izzy wanted to too but mother said only one of us should learn a language each so she let me learn French while she learned German. Said she wanted to sound as threatening as she could when she ordered coffee”.

Magnus snort delighted at that before blushing at the less than graceful noise. Alexander smiles though enjoying that he pull the unusual sound for him.

“Well I’ll have to thank Izzy then. Hearing you speak French is a delightful surprise. It’s a very...sexy language”.

He enjoys the high blush that works its way down Alexander’s face at the flirty words but finds himself stumbling later when Alexander feeling brave from either the atmosphere they created together or from the wine they drank says into his ear as they stumble laughing out the French restaurant into the night “Back to you loft for a night cap?” in French.

He has to kiss the man senseless after that and bearly can open a portal to steal them away from the night into his loft to enjoy this new more confident Alexander. 

He approaches the subject of the meeting much later in the morning after spending a delightful amount of time mesmerised by watching Alexander’s face turn slack after a very fruitful groping session that leads to them once again cumming in their pants like teenagers. Alexander is getting more comfortable with finding pleasure and he knows it’s very soon he will be able to watch him come undone under his eager eyes without being denied actually seeming Alexander’s passion bare to his eyes. They haven’t seen each other naked yet but Magnus knows it’s coming if Alexander’s daring hands trailing the top of his boxers to grope him, lost in his passion, is any indication.

“The Council has asked me to help with their attempt to renew the Clave” he says sounding breathless even after they lay in bed facing each other next to each other. 

Alexander frowns but he encourages him.

“Izzy has said she has had an invite to meet them.”

It’s news to him and he doesn’t like swing out of the loop. 

“I’ll come with.” 

Alexander relief is clear. His hesitation doesn’t offend him. It’s hard to know who to trust at the moment but it’s clear Alexander trusts him and that enough for now.

“Izzy will like that. So will I”

He knows Alexander was always go to accompany Izzy. Jace might be his Parabatai but Izzy is his sister and their love is as strong as anything Magnus has ever seen. 

The meeting occurs at night in a realm created by Kabir. Izzy seems excited by meeting a Djinn asking Magnus if it’s true they are as powerful as she has heard. Her interest is understandable. Djinn’s are not common to Shadowhunters often because they have chosen to seperate from the world Shadowhunter’s aren’t taught much about them. Alexander is tense however and Magnus picks his words carefully aware of Alexander’s worry.

“They are. But they have rarely used their power except to make their lives easier. They lack the drive from notoriety or power like the Seelies or the vampires. I have only meet him once my self at the meeting. But he seems like a calm and wise leader, no bloodlust in his eyes”.

The Seelie Queen and her need for power and respect goes unspoken and Alexander’s shoulder are still tense but there was no chance to comfort him further when they were called inside.

The meeting goes well if not tensely when the Seelie Queen makes a mocking comment here and there. Isabelle is a sight to watch standing facing the Council with no fear or show of weakness. He has seen her command the room before but not in front of powerful Downworlders and he feels pride at her calm and collected attitude even when the Queen tries to throw her off.

“Why us? Because of our name?” Is what comes out eventually and Kabir answers leaning forward his diamond earings cluttering in candlelight.

“Would you truly be surprised if we said yes? Your name does hold power. Granted it was smeared by your parents actions but still you are considered leaders by our own kind.”

The mention of their parents causes all three to tense and there is confusion that flickers across their faces.

Layla shoots Kabir a hard look. ‘Interesting’ Magnus thinks to himself. 

“We want your alliance because of your actions not just your name.”

Isabelle looks conflicted like she wants to ask why they would mention Robert and Maryse but holds her tongue. 

“Because we have helped Downworlders? You believe we would go against the Clave because we have had drinks with our kind?”

Its Kabir who responds sounding certain in his words.

“You have already gone against the Clave merely by being seen with us in a unprofessional manner. Don’t fool yourself. They will have had eyes on you the moment you were born, much more intently after you started to spend time with us in a social manner”.

There is no surprise in Isabelle’s face at the words. Clearly she has spent her life aware of the Clave monitoring them.

“You helped us, at times even found help to heal us when we were injured.” His eyes flicker to Magnus and Alexander at the words and Magnus recalls Luke badly injured on his couch and sharing Alexander’s strength to heal him.

“Such things are considered by the Clave as sacrilege, an act against their unspoken laws. They would have found out. You have a target on your back whether you intended to aggravated them or not”.

Isabelle and Alexander do not seem surprised but Jace frowns, forever a solider who would resist challenging his leaders. 

“And you want us to paint a Mark even more prominent by helping you?”

It’s a fair question and it doesn’t surprise Magnus she asked.

“We will offer our protection when we can.”

Layla looks thoughtful for a moment.

“I wonder why pause. Aren’t you already ready for a new world?”

Isabelle gives her a hard look and Magnus grins at himself. Only Isabelle Lightwood would dare to look at an all powerful leader with such aggravation.

“You are asking us to turn our back on everything we swore to protect. You are asking us to break the Accords. To convince our fellow Shadowhunters to face a war with the Clave. My hesitation is not unwarranted.”

Layla looks pleased at the response like she wanted Isabelle to show what a leader she is capable of being. She eyes flicked to Alexander of all people and Isabelle tenses minutely.

“I ask you to bring about a world that you already think you are fighting for. The Accords are written words but they aren’t yet actions. You can help us make the world anew, filled with a brighter future”.

Isabelle glances at Alexander for a moment but her brother does see it, eyeing the Seelie Queen. Something soft and sad dances across her features and she looks back.

“Give us time to think. You will have a response by the next full moon”.

The meeting ends and they portal back to the loft needing to discuss what happened away from prying eyes. Isabelle is quiet and so is Alexander but Jace speaks without pause.”Could be a trick. Probably is considering the Seelie Queennis involved. It’s a mad idea. Changing the Clave. It won’t stand. They will have our runes and our blood for it.”

It’s a valid fear and Magnus can’t help but think the same. Alexander could face death for this. The thought chills him to the bone.

Isabelle speaks firmly but softly “We are already on their bad side. You must have noticed the increased interest in our comings and goings lately. I feel eyes on every time I step outside, worse when I am at the institute.”

Jace falls silent at that and he must have noticed because he curls his fist inward and sighs annoyed.

“If it is possible..” Alexander says softly but suddenly and Magnus’s heart hurts at the hope and fear in his voice.

“We have always known the Clave was outdated. Filled with bias. But it has gotten worse. I can’t stand by and let them act without thought to the pain they cause”.

Isabelle’s face is soft and she clearly agrees.

“If it is possible we must try. Insanity be damned.”

Jace looks so conflicted for a moment like his body fights with his mind. Something must settle him because he looks solely at Alexander. “Where you go I go.”

Alexander’s eyes are so soft at those words Magnus has to look away. There is love in his eyes and the dragon in his heart claws with jealousy.

There is a pause and Magnus gains control of his emotions just in time for Jace to say hesitantly “They mentioned Robert and Maryse. Clearly there is something they know we don’t”.

The mention of their parents is an uncomfortable topic for Magnus but it needs to be addressed. 

“We can’t ask. You know how they are.”

Alexander suggests sounding tense “Perhaps we should go to a different source” He looks at Magnus then and Magnus would rather not dig up dirt in his parents. God knows what he would find. Alexander might not like what he unearths and he doesn’t want to soil their still new relationship with ugly truths parents keep from their children.

Isabelle saves him from that horrible fate.

“The Silent brothers. I have a feeling they would know.”

Jace grunts at that.

“But would they tell you?”

Izzy looks shifty for a moment and if the atmosphere wasn’t so tense he would laugh at the incriminating look.

“I have my ways” 

Jace’s face crinkles in disgust and Izzy seemly wanting to encourage more playful atmosphere whack his playfully “Not like that you perve!”.  
She looks disgusted herself but her eyes are twinkling.

“I may have wormed my way to their hearts through getting them items they are usually forbidden.”

Jace laughs clearly trying to keep the mood light. Alexander has remained silent through the whole conversation eyes focused on the view peeking out of the balcony doors leading to the city skyline. He isn’t smiling, worry etched into his handsome features. Magnus wants to reach out and smooth the lines from his face. His fingers twitch like they threaten to move without asking for permission. His magic coils disgruntled under his skin. It makes his skin feel tight and he hates it. 

As Izzy and Jace fall into petty argument he runs his hand over Alexander’s arm to intertwine their hand. Alexander thankfully doesn’t pull away which would be fortifying instead jolts out of his deep troubled thoughts and gives him a small smile clearly attempting to hide behind it. Magnus isn’t fooled but doesn’t push. He can’t fathom what is going on in the Shadowhunter’s mind but he wants to. If only to offer the right kind of comfort. He smiled back and feels better when it’s clear just him, Magnus Bane, smiling smooths out the tension in Alexander’s features. 

Alexander doesn’t stay, choosing to leave with Jace and Izzy and Magnus tries not to feel bereft. Alexander does ask for a quick moment alone with him before they go and Izzy and Jace are kind enough to go outside the loft heavy doors to give them privacy.

He doesn’t expect the kiss, assuming Alexander was just going to break up with him instead. Clearly being involved with him just got ridiculously more complex and dangerous but Alexander steals his breath by leaning down to brushes his lips gently against his “I can’t do this in front of Jace”. Magnus feels instantly cold at the mention of the handsome blonde. He is aware there are feelings between them and Magnus hates it but what can he do? 

He gains equilibrium though when Alexander continues “He already teases him endless when I talking about you. Kiss you in front of him would mean him making sucking noises and a couple of filthy comments”.

The last thing he wants to talk about is Jace and his abrasive attitude to intimacy but he holds his tongue. 

“I’ll call you tonight? I’ll avoid Jace so he doesn’t accuse me of any ‘lovey dovey’ looks.”

Magnus would laugh but he is feeling the weight of the meeting still on his mind. He kisses Alexander quickly in response “I’ll wait for your call”.

And with that Alexander leaves him but the heaviness he has felt about Jace lightens when Alexander looks at him as he closes the door. It’s full of regret like he doesn’t truly want to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things burn through into your bloodline.

Revolutions tend to be slow at first and this one is no different. Alexander and Izzy collect allies in fellow Shadowhunters while Magnus encourages his own people to be brave. It’s a telling sign how eager people are at putting down the current Clave. He frets endlessly on night when he gets word from Alexander a Clave member has decided to ‘visit’ the NY institute. He finally hears word from Izzy who calls him voice tight but not panicked.

“Alexander is heading over. We are all fine. The man just loaded around and pointed out all our flaws then grilled us on our shadow world activity. He is suspicious but had no reason to be truly alarmed. Our cause is still secret”.

It’s a relief but something in her voice keeps him on guard. 

“When Alexander arrives please don’t be alarmed if he is more withdrawn or angry than usual. The Clave member said something’s that were....distasteful”.

Magnus tightens his hold on the phone and feels his blood heat up.

“About Alexander?”

He hasn’t cursed a Shadowhunter in a long time trying to keep off their radar but he will make an exception for Alexander.

Izzy’s voice crackles slightly like she is on the roof. 

“No. Well yes but nothing he isn’t used too”. His blood pressure spikes at the thought of his Alexander being used to having harsh disproving words aimed at him and he is imagining impaling the faceless man with a number of his more creative weapons when Izzy continues hesitantly.

“He said some things about you. And Alexander spoke back. Rudely. Probably not the best move but I don’t blame him. The man is a complete bastard.”

Magnus has had Shadowhunter’s speak about him and to him in many unpleasant ways. He isn’t surprised the Clave member made a comment about him. He has always tried to brush it off zapping the Shadowhunter’s in warming when they got too forward or aggressive. He worries about how Alexander is handling it. 

He finds out when Alexander appears at his door tense and stiff like all his emotions have turned his beautifully features to stone. He doesn’t say anything but his name softly before pulling him into the loft. He wants to hug him, touch him but he has never dealt with this side of Alexander before so he makes them cocktails letting a small pulse of his magic surround Alec with its comfort and warmth. 

Alexander doesn’t speak standing silently and not making eye contact long enough for Magnus’s liking.

He breaks the silence “Sit down? You don’t have to explain. Just sit? With me?” He uses a soft tone but not anything that Alexander could take as condensing or too pleading.

Alexander hesitantly sits after pausing much to Magnus’s fear he would disappear out as quickly as he had arrived. 

Magnus puts their cocktails on the table and sits close but not too close. He doesn’t know if Alexander wants physical affection in this state so he waits carefully looking Alexander over for any outward injuries. Logically he knows the Clave member won’t physically hurt him but his heart demands he trail his eyes over every part of him to make sure. 

He snaps his eyes to Alexander when the man’s hand reaches out to entwine their hands like he needs to touch him right away. Magnus ties not to push for more, feeling the desperate need to encase Alexander, who looks shattered and angry like he only just walked away from what the man had said.

“Izzy called you” Alexander’s voice is tough but soft and Magnus nods swiping his thumb over the bone of Alexander’s thumb to try and offer silent comfort.

“She said that you have an incident with a Clave member?”

He doesn’t know if being direct about it is the best move and worries when Alexander tenses but he relaxes and his blue eyes are stormy with emotions he is trying to keep under control.

“You don’t have to explain what happened if you don’t want? We can push it aside for a moment and take your mind off it? Watch a movie? Something not too serious?”

Alexander’s shoulder relax minutely and Magnus flicks his free hand to make a tv appear and turning it to a silly comedy called Rush Hour. It’s odd enough that it should completely disarm Alexander from thinking as Eddie Murphy starts to joke around.

They sit there hands entwined for 20 minutes and Magnus pretends to pay attention to the movie but his eyes flicker to Alexander to ensure he isn’t uncomfortable. 

He speaks suddenly when Jackie Chan starts doing a complex martial art move. 

“What did Izzy tell you exactly?”

Magnus who was honestly not watching the movie turns to him and meets his eyes. 

“That some words were said. Distasteful words. And that you defended me”.

She didn’t say that explicitly but Magnus can’t imagine Alexander would stand silently by when someone trash talks him. He worries that maybe Alexander was too shocked to respond to the Clave member and he just make him feel worse when Alexander’s eyes flicker with anger.

But it isn’t aimed at him.

“He said stuff about you and I spoke back. Harshly. I probably reacted too strongly but I can’t stop myself”.

Alexander’s hand gripes his and he continues to stroke the flesh of his thumb with his own in response, squeezing gently. 

“I have never heard someone speak about someone like that. The things he said. Like you are my pet or something”.

Magnus doesn’t tense. He wants to but he doesn’t. 

“People will be cruel at things they don’t wish to understand, or what to understand”.

Alexander sighs and his shoulders slump.

“I nearly broke his nose. If he had been just some Shadowhunter I would have.”

He shouldnt think it’s attractive that Alexander wanted to defend his honour (not that he has much with the older generation of Shadowhunters) but he can’t feel a thrill at the image of Alexander’s blue eyes filled with fury swinging his fist to crashing some snotty old Shadowhunter for calling him something dirty.

“I would have wiped his memory so he didn’t remember” he offers to lighten the mood but Alexander is still tense.

“He spoke about you like you were a thing. Like I had managed to claim a prize at first”.

He simultaneously doesn’t want to hear and does but right now it’s what Alexander needs and the words are tumbling out, jiltered but clear.

“When it was clear I wasn’t playing with you the look on his face....it was like I had committed some kind of taboo. He acted like you were an animal and how I felt towards you broke natural rules”.

Magnus knows this is a common idea held by too many. He has faced it before even when he dated werewolves and vampires. It’s the first time though Alexander has come face to face with such clear bias towards interkind relationships and it pains him to see how devastated he looks. His shoulders are slumped and his whole body screams as it curls in to defend the heart inside.

“There is nothing wrong with us being together. He is just a nasty ancient fossil”

Alexander’s head snaps up and Magnus is blown away by the conviction in his voice.

“Of course there isn’t. What I feel with you...it’s nothing but right...it’s perfect”.

Magnus has to reach out to cup his face and agree “It is and anyone who disagrees can face the intensity of my curses”.

He wants to hear more about how Alexander feels about him, he know he loves Jace but maybe that love could change into something else. Maybe he could be the only one in Alexander’s heart. 

And Alexander must read his mind because he flushes prettily “You make me feel alive. Like I was drowning and you gave me breath”.

Magnus refuses to cry touched that his presence, something people curse still as he is the son of a Prince of Hell, is found to be such a wonderful thing instead. 

“It feels right being with you. Like pieces falling into their right place. It feels angelic”.

Magnus doesn’t huff at the description aware he is anything but angelic.

He settle on teasing Alexander hoping to lighten the mood.

“I’m everything but angelic”

Alexander shakes his head and he looks at him with warm wide piecing blue eyes that rock Magnus to the core.

“You are to me”.

He almost wants to ferverishly disagree because he is very much the produce of a demon, his youth is a testimony to that but Alexander speaks so firmly and with any doubt.

“I don’t care who you were. What your past was. The person you are now is kind and wonderful. You are a good person and I am lucky to have even any of your affection.”

Tears prick his eyes but he absolutely refuses to cry in front of Alexander. He wants to list the reasons he isn’t as good as the man thinks he is, all the things he did when he was foolish and got to a point he walked the earth with his father to cause chaos before he vanished him back to hell. Alexander’s strong grip on his hand and the conviction in his eyes rob him of denying such sweet words though. 

“You can say you aren’t but you are to me”.

To him. To this strange but beautiful man he is wonderful and he doesn’t deserve his love or praise but he will hold on to it as long as he can.

“Agree to disagree.” He settles on and Alexander rolls his eyes fondly, finally relaxing into the couch.

Magnus doesn’t stop from shifting closer to curl into him. He is used to much in his life but being spoken of by an angel blood is something that will rock him to his very core.

“When the change comes and the Clave is altered I intend to seek him out. I owe him a broken nose”.

‘When’ not ‘if’ he thinks breathlessly. Alexander really intends to change the world. Regardless on the consequences. He might change his mind and drop him like a sack of potato’s but in this moment he lets the runed man’s words calm his chaotic mind.

“I’ll hold him down and you can pummel him”.

Alexander laughs for the first time that night and Magnus relaxes too at the sweet sound. ‘Utterly smitten’ he thinks to himself and strokes Alexander’s stomach softly a warmth inside of him when Alexander relaxes under him like all the tension even minute leaves him under his soft touch.

Time moves at a fast pace and Alexander comes to the loft later and later mumbling against his lips “Meeting with the Shadowhunters and their leaders”. He looks tired and weary but there is happiness in his voice so Magnus knows it’s all going smoother that they had even dreamed. The Council has been working well together too even with the suspicion Seelie Queen at the table. He has hope that this might actually work. Their time is spent poralling around the world collecting allies and when news comes from Izzy to meet a Silent Brithet at an abandoned castle in Scotland Magnus tries not to worry too much. Surely Robert and Maryse weren’t twisted up in anything too scandalous. His hopes that Izzy, Jace and Alexander won’t be broken by what they learn is shattered by the words the Silent Brother says into their minds.

“Records have been wiped clean. But I found evidence of the Lightwood name in the Scroll of the Betrayers.”

The reaction is instant and all three look like they have been hit hard in the body at the words.

It’s Jace who can’t seem to accept the words “Impossible. Our parents aren’t Circle members!”

Alexander is frightfully silent while Izzy looks so pale Magnus reaches out to make sure she doesn’t lose her feet beneath her.

The Silent Brother is calm but sure “All documents, censored and uncensored, come to us for archive. Their names are on the uncensored list. They clearly removed their name but higher up would know, even if no one else does”.

Magnus looks only at Alexander even as he gripes Izzy to stop her from falling.

He looks like living stone. Beautiful but unemotional. His hands are shaking though and Magnus leads Izzy to sit on a crumbling wall to finally be by his side. Alexander doesn’t seem to first release he is near but he finally look at him and the heartbreak is so deep that Magnus feels the pain like it’s his own.

Jace swears suddenly and in his fury hits the stone wall that is decrepit and in ruins with his fist. Blood drips down his fingers when he pulls away to hit it again but Magnus sees how Alexander jerks feeling his pain and snaps unable to keep his tone calm “Stop it!”.

Jace’s face is overcome with fury and he swings around to direct it at him but he must see how badly Alexander looks before the fight goes out of him as quickly as it came. 

“Brother I am sorry” Magnus’s anger still simmer under the surface but he doesn’t snap again not wanting to get into a fight with Alexander’s Parabatai when Alexander is in emotional turmoil. 

Alexander’s hands shake but his voice is deceptively calm “It’s fine.”

It’s not and Jace looks wounded again at the lie but he forces on the Silent Brother.

“You are sure? It’s the truth”.

The silent Brother nods and if Magnus didn’t know they were emotionless beings after making the transition into being a Silent Brother he would swear he hears sympathy “The record does not lie. The extent of their involvement suggests they were heavily involved. But they must have left at some point and turned on their fellow Curcke members”.

It should offer some comfort but Izzy speaks and she knows her parents better than him “Probably when they realised they were on the losing side”.

The Silent Brother says nothing but Magnus can tell through reaching out with his magic the Brother thinks the same. There is no tension like he wants to disagree. 

They are left alone the four of them when the Brother bids them farewell. The only good that comes from the meeting is the Brother final words “We will not stand with you against the Circle and the Clave. But we will not fight you if change occurs. Politics are not our interests.” 

It’s not complete support but it’s one less group to battle against when the war begins. 

Alexander is silent and so is Izzy who stares off into the castle hallway as they stand in what was once a court. Jace heals his wound muttering at himself and Magnus focuses on pulling out Alexander from his inner ear with himself.

“Alexander? Come back to me. We don’t have to talk but please look at me.”

He feels eyes on him at the words and can sense Izzy looking at them standing closely. Alexander shudders and closes his eyes face down, fist clenched but he lifts his head and Magnus breath out when he looks at him. He looks devastated but he is looking at him now and Magnus can work with that.

“The hardest lesson we learn is that our parents are not the hero’s in all our stories but villains too. Flawed even though we once believed they were the ones we believed in the most”.

Magnus has experience with this, time with his father taught him the lesson long ago.

“You are their son but you are your own man. Please don’t take their sins and make them your own”.

Alexander has a terrible habit of taking blame when he shouldn’t. Something he learned from being brother to Izzy, Parabatai to Jace and son of Robert and Maryse.

The duty to be the whipping boy must have been grilled into him and Magnus wishes he could have had someone who taught him that life is sometimes just cruel and no one is to blame. 

Alexander is listening but he still looks so sad and small and Magnus reaches out to land a hand on his arm.

“I don’t want to you to punish yourself. You aren’t too blame”. His touch is welcome because Alexander doesn’t shake him off instead puts his hand over his on his arm and looks at him with wide eyes. 

“You are a good man”.

He wonders how many people have told Alexander he is good in his life because Alexander always responds with disbelief at the words.

“They would have hurt people like you” Alexander says in response. “Maybe they did and you didn’t know it was them”.

Magnus recalls the days of the Circle when they were daring enough and drunk of power to leave body parts at his door as open threats. It could be possible but he refuses to let Alexander know that.

“But you have never hurt me, or any other Downworlder needlessly. Their sins are theirs. Not yours to carry or make up for”.

Jace and Izzy are quiet clearly listening but he ignores them because Alexander looks too wounded still.

“I don’t blame you for their mistakes. Like you wouldn’t blame me for my fathers”.

He has never mentioned his biological father to Alexander before, not wanting to explain who he is. Alexander would know he is a demon but not which one and it’s something he plans not hiding for as long as possible.

Alexander’s eyes widen before softening and he breaths a sigh in relief when Alexander pulls him into a hug, arms tight around him.

They leave as the sun sets and say goodbye to Izzy and Jace as they leave the loft. Magnus has thought Alexander would leave too but he lingers after they are gone.

“Can I stay?”

“You never have to doubt I would say yes, Alexander”.

Alexander doesn’t believe him but Magnus doesn’t push knowing time with prove his words true. 

They lay face to face curled around each other and it takes a long time for Alexander to fall asleep. Magnus stays up with him until the soft touches he makes to his face and jaw encourage him in slumber.

He knows they have confronted their parents when tearful Izzy appears with Alexander. Alexander’s eyes are dry but his face is hard and angry. Magnus soothes them both brushing off Izzy’s apology from crashing at his place. He leads her to the spare room and whispers to her as she lays down exhausted “Wake me immediately if you need me Izzy. I will come instantly”.

Her gratefulness is palpable and he squeezes her hand before he leaves to comfort Alexander. He doesn’t seem as raw as he did when he first found out but he still pulls Nahjus into his arms to say into his shoulder head dropping down to rest on it.

“They tried to justify their actions. There was no apology”.

Magnus fears there will never be. It’s clear they still view Downworlders as pests, monitored and killed if needed. 

“I don’t expect they will ever change their hearts. They aren’t pleased I’m with you even though you make me happy”.

Magnus rubs his back. 

“You make me happy too. I’m sorry they have dismissed you and have caused you so much pain”.

Alexander sighs and his arms squeeze him in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time

Time moves quickly and Alexander becomes more and more busy, meeting with Shadowhunters who support their cause and Downworlders who have joined them too. Alexander is always tired when he come to the loft but there is hope in his eyes. It makes the days bearable and Magnus tries to steal moment of intamacy with Alexander when they can. He almost regrets joining the cause because their moments alone are short and rushed but he knows once it is all over hopefully they will have time to be with each other. 

He finally gets to see Alexander bare to his eyes on night he comes home buzzing from a clearly productive meeting and Magnus cherished watching him naked against him. They haven’t had sex yet but hands have wandered and groped each other and he was close to what seemed like giving Alexander pleasure using his mouth one morning because the institute called him in. 

It finally happens when he least expects it. He has been requested to meet Layla at Pandemonium under the guise of delivering her a particular complex potion. Alexander has a rare day off the next day so he asks if he could join them. Magnus jumps at the offer and it almost feel like before all the drama unfolded as he readies himself for the night out. He dresses with fine red silk and white pants that make his ass look fantastic. They haven’t been on a real date in a long time and Magnus is desperate to make it a night worth remembering. Alexander is on the same page because when he arrived at the loft he looks delectable, muttering while blushing “Izzy took me shopping...to a mundane shopping mall”. The horror in Alexander’s voice makes Magnus grin but before Alexander can pout adorablely he says raking his eyes appreciatingly over the body before him “Remind me to thank her with a big bouquet of flowers. You look utterly devastating”.

Alexander’s flush on his cheek still makes his heart do a strange but not unwelcome flip and he cheers pleased with himself when Alexander possessively puts a hand on his lower back as they portal into his club. 

He spends most of his time focuses on Alexander even though the nightclub is alive with downworlders and Shadowhunters. Alexander seems looser tonight than ever before and he is pleasantly surprised when he drops a kiss on his mouth before getting them more drinks. It’s the first time he has kissed him in public and it does something wonderful to his insides. 

He forgets the world around them as they sit on the couch and talk and flirt. Alexander seems confident as he sits keenly aware that eyes are on them but he isn’t curled away from the eyes instead is relaxed stretched out on the couch. Magnus zones out when Alexander laughs and rubs his neck flushing at something witty and flirty that comes out of him and he is caught staring at the deflect runs recalling his tongue on it what seems too long ago for his tastes. Alexander catches him looking at him and he blushes but he teases Magnus which is a new dynamic but a very welcome one.

“If you keep staring at my neck I might get the wrong impression”

The confident, amused tone does something very pleasing to his body and he teases back hoping this playful atmosphere stays with them all night.

“What impression is that?”

Alexander grins and he looks pleased with his ‘joke’ as speaks leaning against the couch facing him, hand in hand with him.

“Well I thought you were a warlock not a vampire.”

Magnus shorts at that letting Alexander have his fun before grinning into his glass and deciding to be brazen with his words.

“A vampire would sink their teeth into you to take life from you. If I have my way you would feel reborn with my mouth on you”

He grins harder when Alexander flushes red at the words but it doesn’t seem to be too suggestive for Alexander’s tastes because he regains to a state of confidence and drops the statement “Promises. Promises”. 

Magnus is completely thrilled at how Alexander is playing along with his flirtations and he winks at the red faced but pleased looking shadowhunter. They grin at each other and Magnus is glad for his caramel skin tone cause he can feel his cheeks heating slightly at the flash of desire in Alexander’s eyes. He starts to play with the cuff of Alexander’s pressed cotton button up and smiles up through his eyelashes.

“I am a man of my world”.

Alexander look this close to leaning into him for a kiss when someone clears there throat and Magnus feels his magic react like he wants to snap the person out of existence. He restrains his magic and turn annoyed at the interruption. It’s Layla dressed in a flowing blue and silver dress that shows off her turning bite. He instantly stops glaring but she is looking right at him so she sees the flash of gold he can’t hide. She seems amused thankfully at his aggressive look. He schools his features aware of the two other vampires that watch them both standing either side of them. ‘Guards’ he thinks even though the two people, identical male twins, are relaxed and show no sign of the usual blank faces usually preferred for guards in the Downworld. 

Layla giggles and apologises not at all sounding truly apologetic “Sorry for breaking the mood. Our meeting?” 

Alexander thankful isn’t tenses as he sits beside him although he is blushing beautifully clearly embarrassed. He mourns the loss of playfulness in the air and waves his hand to a seat he conjures up. She sits, the dress slitted revealing milky white legs and upper thigh. He doesn’t linger on them, the only milky white thighs he wants tonight belong to the alert Shadowhunter he sits beside. 

The meeting thankfully is quick. She passes information for the next meeting between Shadowhunter’s and Downworlders using code and Magnus is glad to see her go when she grins and waves jovially behind her in farewell. 

She could have fire messaged him but they had discussed meeting publicly but secretive enough the Clave remained mostly unaware and to show unity to those who join their cause. 

Magnus ignores her retreating back and refocuses on Alexander hoping to salvage their flirtation. He thanks Lucifer when Alexander refuses the night to be ruined by Layla’s interruption and they fall back into their conversation when Alexander says sound thoughtful and amused “Thank god you aren’t a vampire. I can’t imagine cuddling a cold body is enjoyable.”

Magnus twirls his drink sipping it before answering “Is that your round about way of calling me hot?”

Alexander’s lips twitch and Magnus wants so badly he licks his lips.

Alexander stutters out clearly affected.

“You are beautiful. Especially tonight”.

Magnus preens at the open adoration in Alexander’s tone and he smiles lowly dropping his eyes to the lips of his date. 

“Those are pretty words but I may need some convincing”.

Alexander flushes a beautiful red and he leans in ever so slightly “The loft?” 

He nod enthusiastically. He had a private room here he could take him too but Alexander is never as comfortable as he is at the loft and Magnus plans to relax him until he is a boneless pill of quivering goo. Alexander must somehow sense his thoughts and the look he gives Magnus burn heat through his entire body. 

He opens a portal where they stand uncaring that everyone in the room can clearly see them leave. He probably looks slightly wild in the eyes but Alexander looks just as affected and not at all bother by how obvious they are being so he pushes his thoughts aside and kisses Alexander as they step, hand in hand, into the portal to the bedroom. He worries of a second that Alexander might think he is being to forward which is a strange thing he though he would never worry about but Alexander’s hands are demanding on him as they stand at the foot of the bed and Magnus reacts like if he doesn’t get his hands on Alexander’s flesh immediately he might spontaneously combust. Alexander huffs in annoyance and laughter when Magnus struggles with his shirt and Magnus grins in response collecting enough brain cells to remember he has magic and he snaps his fingers to get to Alexander’s chest and abs. He trails his hands all over him,hot with desire by the way Alexander attacks his mouth. He gasps when Alexander’s hands slip under his shirt to stroke his skin just above his pants and he snaps his fingers to rid himself of his jacket and T-shirt. 

Alexander is very pleased by this new access to his burning flesh and he groans when Alexander is daring enough to run his mouth over his neck before sucking on the flesh under his mouth. Magnus jerks at the pressure of Alexander’s mouth and they both groan when their still clothed groins brush against each other. Magnus squeezes Alexander’s waist and tapped his side to get his attention not helping his cause by stretching his neck to the side to let Alexander’s mouth explore him.

Alexander pulls away pupils blown and Magnus pushes him to the bed saying huskily “I promised you my mouth”. The look in Alexander’s eyes is heated and needy but ever the gentleman “You don’t have to..”.

Magnus doesn’t let him finish. 

“I want too.”

It’s the consent Alexander is looking for because he nods eagerly and Magnus is suddenly so desperate for Alexander to be under him he doesn’t even let Alexander settle on the bed before his mouth is on his instantly. Alexander arches up beautiful into his body and Magnus’s hand moves down to pull at Alexander’s belt undoing it. It’s a display of Alexander’s growth in exploring the physical side of their relationship that he doesn’t tense at all at the hands on him or what they are trying to do. 

Magnus drags the zipper down kissing Alexander breathless as his fingers work inside the pants. He gently squeezes the hard flesh under his grasp and is rewarded by Alexander’s look of complete desire flash across his face at the touch. 

He pulls away still teasing the flesh covered by black boxers. Alexander has always been beautiful but he is ravishing now, mouth parted invitedly and his eyes almost black with desires 

He sits up and taps Alexander’s thigh to encourage him to lift his hips up. Alexander is flushed but there is only need in his eyes. His mouth waters at the sight of Alexander’s cock finally exposed to his greedy eyes. He moves slowly down to get his mouth closer to the heated flesh he desperately wants in his mouth gauging Alexander’s reaction to ensure he is okay. Alexander notices his soft questioning gaze. Alexander is biting his lip and he looks hesitant but there is desire that overrules that look of hesitation.

He takes Alexander into his hand noticing the flex of Alexander’s abs at the feeling of his hands on his cock. Magnus leans down until the tip, red and already leaking, is centimetres away from his mouth. Alexander watches him with wide excited eyes and he has to make sure. 

“This is okay?”

Alexander nods before rambling “Yes. Yes. Please”

Magnus would grin but he wants Alexander in his mouth more so he licks a strip all the way to his tip of the hard cock curved upwards. Watching Alexander jerk forward is a pleasing sight and Magnus does grin when Alexander’s cock grazes his lips, smearing passion on his cheek. He has a taste by licking his lips and Magnus moves to the head twirling his tongue around the heated flesh and tasting him. 

He holds Alexander’s waist down with one hands to stop him from jerking forward again and Alexander pants groaning as he explores his body in this new way.

Magnus looks up at the sight of Alexander red faced and eyes burning with heat and thanks whatever deity that made this happen as Alexander licks his lips looking down at him between his thighs.

Magnus feels all powerful and almost drunk with feeling settling to get more comfortable and he jerks the heated flesh he has wrapped in his fist to smile a sly smile up at Alexander.

“You taste delicious, angel”

Alexander’s chest is heaving and his eyes are dark with desire. He forces himself not to sit up again to kiss those pouty lips wanting to ensure he has a different experience tonight. Kissing Alexander is always a delight but he wants to have him in his mouth so bad his mouth waters.

Alexander says his name low and desperate causing Magnus to stroke the flesh harder. His whispers a spell to lube his hand to make the drag far more easy and grins at the way Alexander curses at the now slick feel on his cock slip through his fist without as much as a rough drag of his palm and fingers.

It’s vanilla flavoured lube, his favourite so he knows he will enjoy getting his tongue on the heated straining flesh under his hand. He finally lowers his head to suck Alexander’s cock head into his mouth fisting him at the bottom and he moans at the same time that Alexander moans. The burst of pre cum on his tongue strokes the fire of desire curling through his body and he hollows his cheeks to suck gently before lapping at the head enjoying the gasp he pulls out of Alexander. He makes sure to show his approval by licking the head again and again when Alexander’s hand curls into his hair. He doesn’t pull or tense his fingers clearly afraid to hurt Magnus, just resting his hand on his head. 

Magnus’s eyes flutter when Alexander’s cock throbs in his mouth against his tongue and he sinks his mouth down to take as much as he can. It’s not the biggest he has in his mouth but it’s impressive in its girth. It’s becoming his favourite taste even under the faint vanilla taste of the lube. 

He can feel Alexander shaking slightly and he pulls his eyes from the sight of the cock in his mouth to look up. Alexander’s mouth is open and he looks so turned on he can help but grind his own stiff cock against the silk sheets beneath him. Alexander sees him move and his eyes become glazed like he can’t actually compute that Magnus is beneath his thighs taking pleasure. Magnus slowly starts to bob his head still making eye contact grinning around the hard flesh in his mouth when Alexander’s head falls back as a moan is pulled from his throat, deep and low. He keeps bobbing but starts to twirl his tongue to add the extra sensation and feels powerful at Alexander’s choked off gasp that fall out of his lips above him. He chases the salty taste of Alexander’s pre cum that bursts in his mouth dragging his lips up and down. Alexander looks wild, completely undone and he burns the image into his mind. He never though he would be willing giving pleasure like this to a Shadowhunter in his life span but he feels right and whole in this moment like all the other lovers were merely prepping him for this moment. 

He can feel Alexander throbbing in his mouth and it’s clear he is close even after such a small time feeling him take him into his mouth. He doesn’t fault the man for it. The first time someone pleasures him with his mouth he came so fast he had apologised for his excitement after cumming far too quickly. He sends magic down his own body to bring himself closer to the edge too. Thrusting against the sheets offers some relief to his own passion but it doesn’t quite bring him enough to get close to his own release. He doesn’t particularly care if Alexander comes without him but he can’t stand the disappointed look in Alexander’s eyes the last time he came with Magnus following him to the brink of ecstasy. 

So he lets his magic out to pleasure him in the best ways and bobs his head faster feeling Alexander strain against his hand that has him pinned to the bed. Alexander comes silently catching Magnus off guard too distracted by the feel of Alexander’s cock in his mouth, he swallows the taste of Alexander now in his mouth and he pulls off him to scramble up to kiss him before he can do something silly like apologise. He fists himself feeling his magic still tingling under his skin and gasps when Alexander reaches out satied and warm to brush his knuckles against his cock like he wants to help stroke his flesh. Magnus however is already cumming groaning and watching something possessive and hot burn through him as he marks Alexander with his white rope of seed that spatters against Alexander’s abs and groin. He colapses spend and satied into Alexander’s body. Strong but shaking arms wrap around his instinctively and Magnus tries to catch his breath shaking from his pleasure. He finds Alexander’s mouth and they kiss long and deeply. He still sometimes can’t believe this is happening, laying in the arms of this Shadowhunter. Alexander’s eyes are soft now, desire still there but not burning. Magnus flutters his eyes closed and nuzzles into his collar bone enjoying the intimate embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave meeting

He is called the institute again to deal with the Head of Institute sooner than expected and he goes, tolerant of dealing with him if it means he can see Alexander even for a moment. They have been exploring with their mouths now instead of just their hands and Magnus knows now what the runed man looks like mouth full and sucking him down. 

He shakes the image from his mind so he doesn’t pop a boner in the middle of the institute and plasters on a mocking smile when he greets the Institute Head. Aldertree is as pleasant as always and Magnus gets a sense of retribution when he drops hits about unnatural hair colours when Raj is particularly rude to him. It wipes the smirk off the man’s face and Magnus smiles beautifully at him when he narrows his eyes. He doesn’t run out of the room when they are done, choosing to ignore the suggestion to leave straight away when he is done. He wants to see Alexander. He is pleased to find him sweaty and glimmering the candlelight of the training room. He is practising with a new Shadowhunter, he can tell from the way the young man moves that he is still only fresh from the institute. He stands to the side and watches his lover love unaware of his eyes on him. He commands the training room. People have clearly stopped to watch him fight even just to train and Magnus loses himself in watching the firm muscles in his arms tense and flex as he welds a staff with confidence and skill. He recall Alexander’s finger firmly wrapped around him stroking him off and he grins shifting as heat flares in the pit of his stomach. He nearly doesn’t sense some Shadowhunter’s eyes on him and he snaps out of his day dream to flicker a look at them. They are looking at him with slight wariness but not outwardly disgust. He remains cool calm and collected as they approach, three of them. He recognises their faces from around the institute and knows Alexander has been on mission with each of them. He hadn’t said anything bad about them so Magnus doesn’t stop them with a smirk.

“Magnus Bane”

Magnus looks at the clear leader as the other two flank him. 

“Pleasure. You are?”

The ringleader, a tall muscular man with a red faint rune on his collowbone peeking out of his shirt introduces the others before himself. 

“Harry Blackwater, Emily Hedra, and I am Freddie Stonewall.”

It’s fitting name for him. The man is an impressive size and stands confidently facing him, arms by his side showing no outward aggression to his presence. There is hesitation in his eyes though but there is also respect so Magnus nods at each of them and waits to hear what they have to say.

“He is an excellent fighter” Freddie says motioning to Alexander as he pins the trainee to the mat before helping him up and standing next to him to show how Alexander identified his weakness in his body position.

“Quite.”

Freddie eyes him but it’s still hasn’t turned aggressive or ugly.

“He is a good leader too. We respect him greatly”.

He doesn’t hide his grin and looks at Alexander pleaded at the compliment.

“The Clave might not be fond of him currently but we are. He is a good man. We are proud to call him one of us”.

Magnus looks at the man at those words and if he didn’t know better it almost sounds like he is trying to ensure Magnus is clearly aware of the people who would shake him down if he broke Alexander’s heart. He has never received that ‘break his heart, and I’ll break you‘ speech from Shadowhunter’s before and he finds it strangely adorable. 

“He is safe on my hands”

Freddie gives him a contemplative look and Magnus meets his eyes and doesn’t look away accept the warning and showing his conviction. Freddie must find what he looks for in his eyes because he relaxes and nods good his. 

Alexander sees him half way through training and he smiled openly at him. He feels eyes on him and smiles back winking just to see Alexander’s blush. He can’t stay for the entire training session but manages to get a moment just them talking to each other before he leaves. 

He notes eyes on him but they aren’t as passive aggressive as they are quietly as him. He doesn’t smile keeping an amused look on his face until he gets to the loft. He grins wider when he see Madzie waiting for him in a big fluffy chair she must have summoned. Catarina is looking down at her with fond exasperation as she gently chides her “I have spoken to you about summoning things. You can’t just live by your whims.” Madzie is looking up at her and pouting but grins and launches himself at him when he makes himself known “But she is too cute in that chair. Let her have her fun”.

Madzie giggles into his neck arms around him as he holds her in his arms when Catarina gives him a disapproving look. “Don’t encourage her Magnus or you will the one on the phone at 6 o’clock in the morning because the Berlin High Warlock is calling because his local zoo lost a zebra and it is suddenly in your loft”.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at that and looks down at the pouring girl. She gives him puppy dog eyes and says squeezing him “They are beautiful horses with stripes! I wanted one”.

Magnus laughs although he really shouldn’t encourage her. Catarina’s dirty look that Madzie doesn’t see as she snuggles into him is proof of that.

“What a lovely surprise to have you here.”

He gives the warlock who is smiling at them annoyance gone a concerned flash of his eyes. 

“Nothing is wrong?”

Catarina shakes her head.

“Madzie just wanted to visit”.

The little girl in question whines “We have been waiting to surprise you! Where did you go?”

Magnus drops into the couch catrina joining them. 

“Visiting Alec “

Maddies eyes light up and she wiggles to get comfortable in his lap.

“Alec? I was hoping he would be here too”.

Magnus swipes a stray hair out of her face affectionately.

“He is a busy man but I’m sure we can organise a play date with him”.

Madzie lights up like a Christmas tree and turns the puppy eyes to Catarina.

“Please? He is so nice. And handsome”.

Magnus laughs and Catarina looks pained but agrees.

“I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about boys for another couple of years”.

Catarina eyes turn teasing.

“Alec is spoken for Madzie. Magnus has him under a spell”.

Madzie grins and look at him as he gives Catarina a raised eyebrow and a eye roll directed at her words. 

“Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree”.

Magnus’s look of horror makes Madzie peel with laughter before she is distracted by chairman Meow. She climbs off his lap to go lay the fat cat who starts to purr at the attention.  
“Everything alright with the institute? With the Shadowhunter?”

Magnus nods snapping his fingers to get them tea. 

“Fine. I got a talking to though”

Catarina raises an eyebrow and he elaborates still tickled at the incident.

“Couple of shadowhibters gave me a veiled ‘hurt him and suffer’ warning.”

Catarina’s amused is matched by his own and her eyes twinkle.

“The High Warloxk of Brooklyn getting a ‘shove threat’ from a group of Shadowhunters. It truly is a new time to be alive in”.

Revolutions aren’t all drama and fighting and glory. They can be long and tedious and this one feels like the former. The good news is that so far they have collect a lot of allies Downworlders and Shadowhunter’s alike. He has hope this will actually work but wants to eat the words when Alexander sends him a fire message saying he, Jace and Izzy have been called to a meeting with the Clave.

They all meet at the loft with Azaan and Layla who appear looking pinched.

“The others apologise for not coming.” 

He doubts the Queen is sorry but he holds his tongue.

Layla speaks directed to Alec and he wonders if Alexander has noticed they are directing more of the conversation to him and less to his sister as time has gone on. Izzy has noticed but there is no jealousy or annoyance n her features when it occurs, only pride.

“Have you any indication what the meeting is about?”

Alexander stands like a leader and less like a solider as he responds

“No. All our sources say there is unease in Idris though. We have remained hidden so far but word has gone out that people are turning away from the current Clave. We don’t know how”.

Azaan looks pained for a moment before his eyes turn cold and Magnus flickers a look at Alexander who gives him a look back.

“I have been told it’s through one of our own.”

Jace growls at that but Azaan flashes fang and Jace is startled quiet.

“It was not information given freely. The Clave it seems has started to ‘interrogate’ Downworlders for information”.

Magnus feels his stomach drop. Interrogation by the Clave is torture by any other name and he knows the three Shadowhunter’s in the room realise that from their alarmed and angry faces.

“They are breaking the Accords? Before we have?”

Layla steps in when Azaan seems too emotional raw to answer.

“Yes. They have become desperate and in their desperation have decided the times don’t apply to them”.

A silence falls over them all and Magnus catches Alexander’s eyes flickering to him in fear hidden behind the calm outwardly features of his leader mask.

“Perhaps its just want we need?” Jace says and Magnus flashes gold eyes at him at the suggestion that the Clave made a good move torturing his kinds minds.

Azaan is less restrained and steps threatening towards Jace fangs fully dropped and eyes flashing. He watches both Izzy and Alexander give him a disgusted look and Jace turns white hands up in surrender.

“I just mean...not that it’s good. Of course it isn’t. I just mean they broke the Accords this could mean we have legitimate reason to remove those who are toxic and replace them with our people”.

Azaan is still growling and Alexander steps forward causing the aggression to be aimed at him. Magnus’s magic buzzes in alarm under his skin and it is inches away from exploding out to protect Alexander.

“I apologise for my Parabatai‘s choice of words. He is right, you can’t deny that but he should have spoken with more care”.

A disappointed look is aimed at Jace and he wilts under Alexander’s disapproval.

Layla reaches out to touch and calm Azaan.

“Restrain yourself. Alexander and Jace are right. It is a good reason. We must think of the big picture. These Shadowhunter’s aren’t who you really want to sink your claws into.”

Azaan stops growling but his eyes are hard on Jace before he steps back.

Izzy thankfully speaks up.

“The torture is Downworlders is unforgivable. We can probe them for more intel when we meet. It’s clear they will be doing the same”.

He can’t go with Alexander to Idris and he worries all up to the night before the meeting. He takes Alexander apart with his hands and mouth wanting to hold him and not let go. Alexander senses his morose mood and comforts him “I will be fine. Please don’t kiss we like you are saying good bye. It hurts to much”.

Magnus reigns in his desperation barely and he loses himself in Alexander almost wanting to finally touch him so intimately the man will feel him as he sits facing the Clave but Alexander’s hands stop him.

“No. When we do we do it because we both what to share something of ourselves. Not because you are afraid.”

He settles on tracing every rune with his tongue and drawing out soft gasps and moans from the body beneath him, twisting and shaking with desire. He brings him off with his hand wrapped around them both staring into his blue heated eyes. He doesn’t look at any one like he looks at Magnus in those moments and he hopes that what ever feelings he has for his Parabatai in particularly are fading under his attention.

Alexander doesn’t wake him before going. He almost curses his name wanting to have kissed him good bye but the notes Alexander leaves are sweet and loving so he holds the words in his heart and hopes they don’t face the firing squad. He knows it is highly unlikely. Even the Clave can’t be foolish enough to threaten Alexander and Izzy without proper evidence but they are desperate and desperate people do dangerous things.

He releases the tension in his body when Alexander appears at his loft much later that night looking tired and angry. 

“They are going to be breathing down our necks. They are aware something is brewing but they clearly don’t know what and only have suspicions we are part of it”

Magnus holds him tightly as they lay in bed, hands stroking him on their own accord like they are making absolutely sure he is safe and in his care. 

“I saw my parents. Briefly.”

Magnus squeezes his hand as he weaves their fingers together. 

“I didn’t acknowledge them. Even in front of the Clave. They were furious. But I don’t care. They no longer have power over me”.

It’s a relief to hear. The idea Robert and Maryse could sway Alexander was a silent concern of his. 

“They sent a message to me via a very clearly openly gay Shadowhunter who ‘dropped’ by to thank me for breaking the silence of being gay”.

Magnus tenses at that, imagining some beautiful young man Maryse picked out knowing her sons tastes and likes. He doesn’t want to loose Alexander to anyone let alone a Shadowhunter. 

Alexander scoff though. “He told he they sent him then winked and said he only wanted to meet me a truely thank me and bless our union.”

He feels a moment of shame having already imagining cursing the man to lose all his teeth and hair. 

“I don’t want anyone but you”.

It’s the first time he has said it to Magnus and he feels his inside break about to become something stronger more fuller. 

“Even a gorgeous man you parents set you up with?” He teases feeling vulnerable and needing more confirmation. Jace’s face still lingers in his mind and he can’t quite believe the sweet words. 

“He wasn’t that good looking. He was Asian, like I chose to be with you for that reason . And his eyes were all wrong. So was his height”.

Magnus squeezes his hand again. 

“So I’m it?”

‘I’m really the one one’ is what he wants to ask just to hear him say it again,

“You will be the only one for me” He has to kiss Alexander then overcome with happiness. He might have thought at first he was just smitten but it’s clear now he is in love. Pure and simple with its touch on his heart. 

Alexander kisses him back and drops his mouth to his neck not meeting his eyes as he asks timidly “I am special to you too? I know you have had others...”

Magnus cuts him off quickly.

“I have never felt what I feel when I am with you.”

He can’t say I love you yet. The words get caught in his throat but Alexander is content with what he has said and kisses him hard and deeply. He didn’t know love could feel like this. Alexander hands burn into his skin and they undress and he arches making a ‘Ohhh’ noise when Alexander sinks his teeth into his neck as his palms him with steady sure clever fingers. They are panting into each other mouths when they start stroking each other and Magnus finds the words “I need you” fall unchecked from his mouth. 

Alexander’s eye flare with heat and Magnus asks softly “Can I..?”

Alexander nods and Magnus distracts him by stroking him harder and flicking his wrist just so to make him moan.

“How do you want..?”

Alexander’s cheeks heat up and he bites his lips watching his hand work him over before flicker to met him. 

“You. I want you to...to me”

Magnus groans and he squeezes the hard flesh in his hand just to see Alexander arch into his touch. He rolls them over mouth back to kissing the man breathless. He kisses down the chest on display for his greedy eyes and licks a nipple, grinning when Alexander swears. 

He works his way down to mouth his hip bone maneving the long legs and thick pale thighs to fall open. Alexander blushes but the heat in his eyes burns brightly. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good”.

Alexander shudders when he licks the cock now eye level and gasps out, twisting on the sheets, so beautifully on display. “You already do”.

He trails fingers gently along Alexander’s thighs and asks gently as he removed his mouth from the hard flesh.

“Have you even touched yourself there before?”

Alexander’s blush is bright under the candlelight’s but he nods and admits nearly making Magnus thrust hard into the bed.

“Yes. Ever since the first time you put out mouth of me”.

Magnus envisions Alexander thinking about him, fingers thrusting inside him again and again moaning. He has to bite his lip to make pain stop him from doing something truly regretful.

“Such a pretty image. Show me one day?”

They haven’t masturbated in front of each other without touching yet and Magnus feels heat course though him at the idea.

Alexander is embarressed but he is eager when he groans out a confirmation. 

He lightly strokes Alec’s thigh before moving his hand to play with Alexander’s balls leading his finger to dance across his asshole. 

Alexander groans and thrusts down at the touch. Magnus whispers a spell to coat his fingers with lube and sucks the hard cock back into his mouth and he presses inside. The warm tight heat is like vice and he relaxes Alexander by sucking on the head of hhs cock. He gets three fingers in and watches transfixed by the sight of Alexander’s face scratched up in pleasure thrusting against his fingers. He buried them deeply at one point and Alexander arches up eyes open and glazed and he knows he hit the right spot. He could probably watch Alexander take his pleasure like this endlessly. He has never seen someone so beautiful and wild under his touch. Alexander groans hand desperate on his arms and waist. “Please. Please. I’m okay, I’m ready:”

Magnus wants to admit he has known that since the fifth time he fucked his fingers into him but liked the image of Alexander panting and pushing down in his fingers to stop. He doesn’t. He chooses to instead crowd into Alexander’s body and whisker apologetically “it may hurt slightly but not for long”.

Alexander nods in understanding and Magnus lines up to push into the hot body under him. The squeeze of Alexander all around him is almost too much causing him to freeze when Alexander makes a low noise. He rubs his sides to soothe, kissing him to distract him from the pain. He feels Alexander relax and he pushed fully in, flush against his ass. The feel of Alexander around him is almost overwhelming and he is glad Alexander needs time to adjust because honestly he needs it too. He thrusts shallow at first nearly removing himself from the warm heat of Alexander’s body beneath him. The feel of Alex is delicious and he can’t stop from shuddering against him. Alexander groans when he shifts changing the angle and he knows that means he is feeling pleasure from the union. The sound of gasps, moans and flesh slapping flesh fill the air and Magnus feels his magic buzz under his skin and he knows his glamour has dropped. Alexander looks into his eyes and moans pulling him into a kiss. It’s open and messy, Magnus is too focused on the feel of his cock drag out to press deeply inside to do anything but start panting into Alexander’s face. Alexander doesn’t seem able to do much anyway hands groping his bicep and moaning long and hard as he fucks into him. 

Alexander’s eyes flutter before opening and he pants out chest heaving “You feel incredible”.

Magnus moans in response and responds breathlessly “You are the one who feels incredible”.

Magnus thrust harder when Alexander arches at a particularly smooth thrust. He tries to be gently knowing he will be sorry if he unleashes all of his strength to fuck up and into the withering body beneath him but it’s so hard to stop his body from demanding more, to give more pleasure by sinking in to hit the spot inside Alexander that makes him cry out. He is not going to last long, the feel of Alexander is too good and he works a hand between them using his magic to stay above Alexander. Alexander’s response to the magic, to his touch is instant and he cries out again and Magnus can’t stop himself from pressing in and gasping out as he throbs and cums inside of him. His magic must make Alexander cum too because Alexander groans long and low and shudders, spilling between them, wet sticky stripes of passion painting their flesh. Magnus collapses into Alexander, magic swirling around them and their shaking bodies. Alexander is panting and clutching him so he turns his head to kiss him, still lodged deep inside him. He finds the strength to move and pull out soothing Alexander when he gasps at the feel of him leave the warmth of his body. He kisses him quiet not caring about the semen between them. He snaps his fingers to clean them, sinking back into Alexander’s arms. He feels Alexander’s hands trail down his back to squeeze around him before they kiss again happiness amplified by Magnus’s magic surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can they both give? How much is too much?

The problem with having had Alexander so intimately is now all he thinks about when he isn’t overloaded by the plans for revolution is Alexander naked and with him. He drops by the institute probably more than he should but he can’t help it. He is enamoured by the tall man and uses silly excuses like coffee with Izzy and ‘checking up’ on the wards to see him. It seems like all Alexander needed was a night of his love to settle into his skin because the confidence he shows now is gorgeous to witness. He kisses Magnus good bye and holds his hands whenever they are standing together. 

Eyes are still on them but Magnus feels less like an unwelcome guest and more like part of the institute when shadowhunters start to interact with him in a pleasant way. The Clave obviously must be furious but the fellow Shadowhunter’s at the institute all seem to accept him mostly. 

Izzy teases him about it when they go for coffee.

“They can see how happy Alexander is. He has never smiled so much and he no longer makes the younger and less inexperienced shadowhunters cry when they mess up in training. He is calmer, more comfortable in his skin. You’re the reason. They might have been reserved at first but it was only a matter of time before they saw what I saw”.

That perks his interest.

“And what do you see when you look at me and Alexander?”

Izzy’s eyes are soft and she smiles warmly “Two people in love”.

Magnus refuses to flush at the statement and Izzy is kind enough not to tease him anymore. Jace in the other hand still seems distant. He doesn’t expect they will be close friends like he is with Izzy but he wants to be someone who doesn’t make his mouth tighten every time he sees him.

He confronts him about it after Alexander leaves for a mission with two other Shadowhunter’s. The three have been broken apart from going on missions and they all know it’s the work of the Clave. Alexander had left in a foul mood after Jace has been rude to Magnus and he refuses to let this remain the condition between them. He corners him in the training room after Izzy whiskers “He trains when Alexander is mad at him. I’ll make sure you too are left alone to ‘talk’”.

Magnus hopes that’s all they do. He can’t bear to get into a physical fight with Jace knowing he would be hurting Alexander by extension.

Jace’s face is hard and cold but he refuses to leave.

“I understand your reservations about our relationship but I make Alexander happy. Isn’t that enough?”

Jace scoffs and punches the bag.

“Yeah but for how long?”

His anger flares but he remains calm.

“For as long as he will let me make him happy”.

Jace’s features twist and he turns to face Magnus. 

“You honestly think I believe you will stand by him his whole life? He will grow old and you will not. You will bump him the moment he starts to complain about a sore back or gets grey hair”.

Magnus can’t help his anger from flaring out.

“You don’t know anything! I would stay with him forever if I could. But if I only have 60 years I will cherish every moment, good and bad.”

Jace looks conflicted but keeps pushing.

“You will break his heart and I will have to pick up the pieces.”

Magnus shakes his head and responds perhaps with too much honesty.

“No. It will be me who is broken and everyone I love will not be around to help me pick my broken heart from the floor. Don’t you get it? I will live on. And suffer because of it. My immortality means I lose everyone. And I can bear almost all of those losses. But Alexander....I won’t recover from that loss.”

His honestly startles Jace quiet. And Magnus fee raw and exposed. He doesn’t like to dwell on the far away future. It’s too painful to think of. So he ignores the issue of immortality and savours the moments when Alexander is with him, alive and young. 

“He is my best friend, my brother, my leader, my Parabatai. I can help but want to shield him even from you”.

He knows this. But it doesn’t mean he can’t learn to tolerate him.

“Do you swear, on everything you hold as right and true, that you will love him no matter what?”

He answers only with the promise of his word, he has nothing else and maybe it’s all Jace needs.

“I promise.”

Jace’s eyes are still cautious but his shoulders have dropped in defeat.

“Then I’ll stop baiting you. But you make one move to hurt him, cheat on him or break his heart and I’ll come from your head.”

Magnus meets his eyes and doesn’t flinch.

“Understood”.

Alexander still looks angry when he returns but Jace pulls him aside and says something to him that makes the anger disappate. He doesn’t know what is said but Alexander’s eyes are bright with unshed tears when he turns away to get a hold on his emotions. He nearly asks to find out how much did Jace reveals but stops himself afraid to truly know. Alexander handles him with gentle loving hands that night and takes him slow and gently. He begs for harder but Alexander’s eyes flash in the candlelight and he whiskers against his neck as he rolls gently into him.

“Tonight I love you softly”.

Magnus blinks tears away and cling to the body stealing his breath and heart away.

He doesn’t fret when he gets called to a Shadow World council meeting. He expects it to be the same as always. Things are going well. The Clave are still assholes. He freezes when he sees the usually empty seat beside Kabir filled by Feyla. ‘She is the high Warlock of us all?’ It makes sense. She is the most powerful warlock he has ever met. He still feels shocked at the revealation. His shock is shared by the others and he sits in the chair the warlock summons him. She looks regal in the seat like it’s a throne. 

“My apologises for missing all the other meetings. I only wanted to join when the revolution was coming to an end to save myself of the boring parts”.

The Seelie Queen actually sounds timid and Magnus wonders if he is in an alternative universe. 

“You wish to join us?”

Feyla nods unconcerned by their surprise and shock. 

“Shocking I know but I had no wish to intrude unnecessarily”.

Kabir catches the suggestion in the words getting over the shock rather quickly. 

“But you do now?”

Feyla nods her black hair cascading. 

“The Clave plans to act the Shadow World. With the help of Valentine.”

Fear pieces through his shock and he asks “Work together? They have gone mad”.

Feyla’s features twist with bearly consoles anger and she nods.

Layla speaks next “How did you come to this knowledge?”

Feyla waves her hand and a parchment falls from the air to land in front of Layla. 

“It comes from the Clave itself.”

Layla reads the statement and says outloud “This is a signed treaty with Valentine. With the promise of the Shadow World to him if he leaves the Shadowhunter’s alone and unharmed”

Azaan growls and Layla drops her fangs. Magnus can relate his magic burn as though it is desperate to storm through Idris and tear the place apart. 

“Using this we can expose them as the cowards they are and hopefull win this rebellion without bloodshed.”

The Seelie Queen’s voice is not back to normal and she says in a unhappy tone.

“Valentine is still a threat”.

Feyla’s lips curl and her magic vibrates around her, swirling turning black and gold as it moves. 

“Not when I am done.” Her eyes which had turned black at the words lighten to blue and she looks at him. “I will need your help”.

She is talking to him and he straightens up.

“How?” 

She grins at him.

“I am quite powerful but I need your power too. We must magic bond by the Bonding of Souls ritual so we can be rid of such a cruel man”.

Magic bonds are rarely done particularly the one she refers to. They are powerful rituals that let two warlock’s magic bind together. Warlock’s have died doing the ritual because of one burns out and dies the other follows them into death.

“You have the magic of your father. It is very powerful. We will both live through the process. I have seen it.”

That draws everyone attention.

“I am a Seerer. Looking into the future is one of my gifts”.

Magnus hesitated knowing Alexander would never forgive him for making a move without discussing it with him. She isn’t offended by his pause. 

“Speak to your angel. I will wait for your response.”

Magnus nods wrapping his mind about all she has said. 

Kabir asks an important question directing them back to the past conversation.

“How do we expose the Clave? By sharing this parchment? Some will be convinced it is fake.”

Feyla seems to have a plan already set.

“We force them to expose themselves. “

The Seelie Queens eyes aren’t sharp, instead impressed as she looks at Feyla. 

“And how do we do that?”

Feyla grins slowly and cruelly “But unleashing Valentine on the world”.

He nearly can stand shaken by the time he arrives at the loft. He slips into the bed and curls up to Alexander’s warm body, feeling his shock linger but become bearable in his arms.

He asks Jace, Izzy and Alexander to meet in his loft and portals them to England to a castle long forgotten in the woods to tell them the news. He is probably being far too cautious but he’ll rather be overdramatic then dead.

He tells them about Feyla’s plan and isn’t surprised by Jace’s colourful swearing.

Alexander is silent and he knows it will take a bit for everything to truly sink in.

“Feyla. THE Feyla who is rumoured to snap her wrist to decimate a whole city?”

Magnus nods.

“She wants to send word of Valentine to make him think it’s a good idea to storm Idris then force the Clave to admit to the treaty they signed with him before using a ritual, a ritual that might KILL you both, to finally look hom and his army.”

Alexander flinches the mention of Magnus dying by magic and Magnus has to make them understand.

“She says it will work. She is Seerer, able to see in the further. And I won’t die.”

He expects them to look at him like he is crazy for trusting her and he tries to explain.

“She is very powerful. She has her limits which is why she needs me. I’m not going into this with a foolish heart. She can be trusted.”

Alexander interrupts and he sounds fearful, he would only ever be so in the presence of those in the crumbling shell of the court they stand in.

“With your life though? People have died from the ritual. I know how powerful, how taxing it can be. I have read the reports written by those who have witnessed it. It has only been done three times successfully. All other attempts meant death”.

He has no idea why Alexander would know so much of his people history and he makes a note to ask. No Shadowhunter would be required to learn about the Binding of Souls ritual, it would be no good for them in battle. 

“It’s a risk. I admit that. But it’s potential to end this war without causing too much bloodshed and tears is too good not to risk.”

Alexander frowns and his hands shake. Magnus wants so badly to comfort him but Alexander’s body screams “Don’t touch” and he knows better than to push.

“It’s an unacceptable risk. There has to be another way.”

Magnus would like to say there is, that this crazy plan isn’t the best idea and they can find another but so far all others lead to a bloody and long battle. He can’t risk all that to save himself.

“The Shadow Council has agreed with the plan. They thinks it’s best to try this way first”.

Alexander’s eyes are deep blue and so scared. Magnus can’t bear it but he can’t look away. He could never look away from Alexander. 

“I can’t lose you”

The words are soft but that shatter him and he knows Izzy and Jace has fallen silent out of respect for their moment of truth but he doesn’t focus on anything by the man who looks so broken over the idea of losing him.

“I believe her Alexander. And..”

He doesn’t want to say what he next thinks but he has to prove a point.

“You would do the same”

Alexander’s face flares in angry and hurt but Magnus pushes through to speak before Alexander can lie to him and to himself.

“If you were given the same option to end this war without bloodshed you would do it. They are my people. I have to protect them. I have to try everything before I send them to face the wrath of the Clave and the fury of the Circle. I can’t walk away from my responsibilities.”

Alexander has gone silent, hands shaking harder than before and Magnus wishes he could magic away his pain. 

“You know I am right. You would do the same. And I must too”.

He looks small now body sagging and his broken blue eyes rip into his heart but he stands by his words.

The silence that follows is deafening but Magnus knows Alexander is processing the truth of his words.

“She says you will be okay?”

Alexander desperation is palpable now he is facing the truth and Magnus clings to her reassurance too.

“Yes.”

His eyes are still so sad, so broken but his words are clear.

“I want to meet her. To talk to her myself”.

It’s not agreement to the plan but its enough for now.

“Of course”

Izzy’s voice is hestiate like she doesn’t want to break the way Magnus is looking at Alexander and how Alec s looking at him but she feels she must because she says softly 

“I want to meet her too”.

He kind of expected her to ask to meet her. Her interest and admiration in the woman was clear when he mentioned her name. But she isn’t asking for her own self now. She looks at him with such concern. ‘She is asking for you’ his mind tells him. ‘She wants to make sure you are safe when the dust settles’.

It’s Jace’s voice that surprises him the most. They had been cordial since their conversation but he has sensed Jace has grown fonder of him day by day.

He didn’t think however he would ask the same.

“I’m coming too. Hell or high water. Where you go I go.”

It’s something he has only ever said to Alexander but he says it straight to Magnus eyes deadly serious. He can’t breath for a moment. He never had a family. He collected lost souls and helped them but they eventually left when things got messy. Magnus encourages them to go, not wanting to drag them into his drama. But he stands facing these strange people and realises they aren’t going anywhere. 

They would follow him into the Shadow Workd, even to face a woman who could break all their bones and tear them apart with a flash of black eyes. 

He feels dizzy and takes three long deep breathes. He is the one shaking now and Alexander moves the same time Izzy and Jace do to stand facing him, reaching out with gentle steadying hands. All of them even Jace although he looks uncomfortable at touching him. A laugh, semi hysterical, threatens to bubble out of him but Magnus doesn’t want to panic them further so he just nods at their request and he sinks into Alexander’s embrace when his arms circle his waist and back.

He has never had a family. Until now. 

Feyla’s response to the request is short and written in ink on old parchment in cursive lettering.

Alexander’s face is pinched when he reads it and Magnus knows he is still upset. He lingers longer now when they kiss like he fears he will be forced to recall these moments instead of making new ones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus can’t accept the cost.....how selfish can he be?

The meeting sight is strangely a little cottage in England. The small village it resides in looks like it has been deserted, the inside of the cottage though looks clean and well taken care of. Like Feyla’s magic keeps it so. It feels like a museum though, like she keeps it so to relive a memory of long ago. She clearly doesn’t live there, just visits from time to time. 

Alexander’s face is stoney and Izzy is forced to greet her when Alexander seems unable to do so.

“Feyla, it is an honour.”

Feyla sits facing them and she smiles at Izzy in greeting.

“Isabelle, Jace and Alexander Lightwood. You are welcome to this place. I trust it was not hard to find? It’s a pocket realm I created so can be tricky to latch on to.”

Magnus has found it easy to find her magically signature and shakes his head. 

“No issue”

They fall silent and Izzy shifts in her seat. 

“Magnus has told me on your plan. We come to ensure he will not be harmed”.

Feyla is clearly unsurprised and she waves her hand to create tea to appear. She moves to pour them each a cup and says doing so “He told you I am a Seerer?”.

Izzy nods and accepts the china cup delicately. Itsdoesnt match the rustic feel of the room and Feyla notices Nagnus eyes taking in the comparison between the place are are and what they drink from.

“This is not my home.” 

Magnus pulls his eyes off the China tea cup to look at her.

“It’s a place a dear friend was born and raised as a child. He died a long long time ago. I keep this pocket realm to remember him. I can’t call him back from the dead but I can stop his house from being destroyed by time.”

Jace surprising has the manners to clear his throat and Feyla snaps out of her memories to remember where she is. 

“So I assume you have heard of Seerers?”

Izzy startles by her complete change of topic nods.

“You can see potential futures.”

Alexander tenses minutely and Feyla’s sharp eyes see it. 

She directs her words to him.

“You fear I am mistaken, that the future I see is one that may not come true”.

Alexander doesn’t disagree with her guess and his jaw tenses befirevrelaxing to speak “Yoi are asking him in a suicide mission. To risk his life. With a flimsy promise he will be okay because you have ‘seen’ it”.

Magnus would rather Alexander not talk to such a powerful woman in such a direct and accusing manner but he blinks in surprise not needing to step in when Feyla just looks soft at his worry.

“We have discussed how I can prove it to you.” Magnus freezes suddenly cold at her words. “Do you still stand by you word, your promise?”

Alexander’s eyes flicker to him and Magnus can’t help but tense at the apologetic look in his eyes. He is going to do something stupid and Magnus feels utter and complete panic numb him when he utters the words “I promise under the curse of the Unbreakable spell”.

Izzy’s eyes widen at the mention of the ritual turning ghostly pale while Jaces anger at Izzy’s distress is peppered with confusion because he doesn’t know what Alexander is talking about and why Izzy is reacting to it so badly.

Magnus doesn’t explain already turning to Alexander in shock and saying to him “No. no one is promising to use that”.

Alexander is stubbornly ignoring his hiss of his name and looks only at Feyla. 

“Using that I want you to promise.”

Magnus feels horror crawl up his spine and he stands forcing the discussion to an end. 

“Ignore his request. He isn’t thinking.”

Alexander is angry, he can feel it come off in waves, and he sees Jace’s face go white when Izzy explains in a panicked but hushed tone what the spell is and what happens to those who swear by it.

Jace looks lost in fear before he too stands and agrees with Magnus.

“No. He isn’t doing it.”

Feyla looks calm even though the room is full of tension and her eyes are soft when she looks at all four of them. 

“I will give you sometime to discuss this.” She looks at Alexander like a mother would a boy who broke a precious vase by acting poorly.

“Clearly he did not discuss this with you before deciding. I will give you time to talk.”

She stands up smithing our her corseted red dress and leaves the room magic trailing behind her. Magnus can feel it buzz under his skin.he ignores it though to turn towards Alexander.

“You are not doing that spell.” 

Izzy is quiet but Jace strongly agrees with his words.

“I can’t stand by and let you do this Alexander. You are my Parabatai. I can’t risk you.”

Alexander’s eyes are firm and he has clearly already made up his mind on the matter.

“I know the risks. If she betrays my request she will die. And if I refuse hers it will kill me in return.”

The fear busts out of him.

“Do you even know what she wants from you?”

He catches Alexander’s guilty look and his heart stings with betrayal.

“You have already discussed it with her. You came knowing you were going to do this and you didn’t mention it to me. To anyone”.

Alexander faces his pain and fury face on unflinching.

“Yes. I sent a fire message and asked her to do the spell when we meet to unsure I could trust her word”.

He feels so many things and he can sense that the other two are conflicted as well.

“No. Absolutely not. That spell requires great sacrifice. I can’t let you go through with it.”

Alexander’s face flashes with hurt and fear but he remains stubborn. 

“I can and I will.”

Izzy sounds terrified asks the question they have all been avoiding.

“What did she ask you in return? What is her request?”

Alexander hesitates in amswering and Magnus swallows a lump in his throat at the warring emotions that cross his features. 

He feels the earth move under him when Alexander reveals the truth.

“My mortality. That in ten years I will hand it over”.

The silence that follows is deafening and Jace stands suddenly looking lost and pale leaves the room. Izzy’s eyes are wide in shock but she somehow doesn’t seem truely surprised. She follows Jace out calling his name.

They remain and Magnus says again stronger this time.

“No. That’s not happening. You are losing a part of your life to ensure I am safe. The price is too high.”

Alexander is silent at his words and Magnus starts to plead “Please. Don’t do this. Immortality is a horrible curse to bear. You will watch everyone you love either and die. You will never be able to grow old. To pass on with those you have loved.”

Alexander remains silent and Magnus reaches out to curl his ah d desperate to make his change his mind.

“You will hate it. You will wake up 20 years from now and regret this. You will watch Jace and Izzy die and never be able to share you life with them again.”

Alexander finally speaks and Magnus’s eyes fill with tears as the look he gives him.

“I will watch them die. And I will mourn them every day. But I will have a chance to live my life beside you, you won’t have to watch me die. I can’t leave you to face this world alone.”

Magnus feels hysteria take over his mind.

“You are doing this for me? You think I want this? I would rather watch you die then watch you live and resent me. I would rather bury you than have you hate me”.

Alexander’s eyes flare at the words.

“I am doing this for me”

Magnus doesn’t believe him. He can’t believe that Alexander actually wants the pain and glory of a endless life.

“I don’t want to die. I don’t want to grow old without you. You talk about the pain I feel at losing Izzy and Jace but what about me? Do you think I can bear growing old by your side? Watching you mourn all those who left you knowing one day I will do the same and cause you so much pain? I don’t want to say good bye to you. I can’t. I love you, in this life and all the endless ones we could share”.

He doesn’t believe what he is hearing ; he had dreamed about Alexander saying those words and now he just wants him to take them back, and in hysteria, his grief for what Alexander will loss if he goes through with the spell he lashes out cruelly.

“I am your first love, the only one you have loved so far, and you think that you know you want to be with me forever because that love blinds you. You will regret this. You will wake up one day and realise that you made a mistake thinking that our love was one of a kind.”

He regrets the words the moment he says them. They feel like poison and ash in his mouth. It isn’t the truth anyway. He has never felt this kind of love before but it scares him and that fear leads him to be cruel.

Alexander’s reaction is swift and furious, heart wounded by his words

“Don’t you dare minimise how I feel. Don’t you dare suggest that I made this decision on a whim or that I haven’t thought of every possibility and scenario. I know what I feel. And I may not have been with anyone else. But that’s because I don’t need to be. I love you. I will till my last breath, to the end of time and long after it. I don’t need more experience or to grow old and die. I can live my life with you. I chose you. Over everything else. Over Jace. Over Izzy. I will stand beside you for the rest of time. And Iwill not waver in how I feel. You are it for me. There is no other option. Everything else makes my skin crawl, makes me sick to my stomach.”

Alexander’s eye burn with their truth and Magnus stares at him as he heaves in a breath again and again.

“You can fight it Magnus but I knew the moment you kissed me that I would be looking for a way to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Magnus tears up at the admission.

“Even if you tell me you don’t want me forever I am still doing this. I will not let you do the ritual without knowing you will live through it.”

The earth seems to continually shift under his feet and he can’t get balance, he can’t wrap his mind about what Alexander is suggesting; what he is willing to do.

“I love you”

And just with those words spoken out loud again his heart simultaneously breaks and heals at the clear confident tone in Alexander’s voice even though his hands are shaking by his side.

“Nephilim love once. Fearlessly. That is the truth. I will remain in love you with you long after I am dead. Why can’t I live and be happy instead of waiting at the Gates of Heaven for you knowing you will never appear?”

They are such sweet words but Magnus’s mind won’t accept them. 

“Are you willing to curse me to wait forever knowing I can’t have you even if you did join me in the afterlife? Your demon blood means you will not enter Heaven. And my angel blood means I can’t join you in Idom. But here...in this world where Shadowhunters and Downworlders walk side by side I can be with you forever.”

He tries to turn the truth of the words against the Shadowhunter.

“You will have Jace and Izzy in your Heaven. You will have them. That has to be enough”

Alexander looks pained at the reminder of his siblings.

“But you will have no one. And even though I love them, I will spend every moment wishing to be with you even if it means never resting with them in the afterlife”.

He still can’t believe what Alexander is saying, can’t believe he would throw away his mortality to be with him. It’s been his greatest wish he has never spoken out loud, only in the depths of his heart he thought of it. Now stands a man who offers it look him and he feels joy, bright and overwhelming but his fear that Alexander will regret the decision smothers his happiness.

Magnus takes a step back away from Alexander and he feels guilt but he can’t be in this room. He can’t face what Alexander is offering. Alexander doesn’t stop him but his eyes follow him until he disappears out the door. 

Magnus clutches his chest breathing heavily he has run and run and he stands now in a forest outside the village. He can’t believe he ran. It’s not like himself but Alexander’s admissions has left him reeling and he needed to disappear from his blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like she is having a whole different conversation though.
> 
> “He told me about them. He has a lot of respect for his fellow Shadowhunter’s but he only truly trusts such secrets with me and maybe Jace. This was something he only told me. The night after he came home smiling after you showed him them.”

He stays sitting on a log for a long time and he stares at nothing. His body calls for Alexander, his magic does too but his mind.... It is a mess and he can’t face Alexander anymore. He wonders how he got here. He had started a ‘thing’ with Alexander at first. It was an amusement. ‘When did I fall in love? When did Alexander decide to truly live beside me forever?’ He thinks to himself. 

It’s insanity. It has to be. Alexander is choosing this out of desperation and he can’t be responsible for this.

He is found by Izzy and Magnus must look devastated because she approaches slowly but straight towards him.

“I had to talk Jace off a cliff and now it’s your turn”.

Magnus closes his eyes to hide his glamour and turns his head away from her. She is close enough now to see him for what he is and he can’t control his glamour, mind too disorganised to use even basic magic.

“Gold eyes huh?”

He snaps to look at her surprised. It seems today is full of them but this one is nice. She doesn’t seem disgusted by his cat eyes. 

“Alexander told me”.

Magnus wants to curl into himself, unusual for him, at the mention of her brother. He expects fury from her, anger that makes her shake and rage at him but she seems calm. It’s unnerving. She should be mad.

It’s like she is having a whole different conversation though.

“He told me about them. He has a lot of respect for his fellow Shadowhunter’s but he only truly trusts such secrets with me and maybe Jace. This was something he only told me. The night after he came home smiling after you showed him them.”

Magnus listens voice gone as he silently falls apart. 

“The way he spoke about you. He called you his personal revelation, a pray that he never thought would be fulfilled, that he was drawn to you like the the stars are the moon.”

He stares at her and she huffs amused at something. 

“He never talked like that. Like it was normal for poetry to fall from his lips. Until you.”

Magnus finds his voice and he sounds rough even to his own ears. 

“Why aren’t you angry? Why are you telling me this?”

She continues like he didn’t speak.

“I knew he would fall in love with you. He knew that one day I would be standing in a room and he would say “I have decided to stay with Magnus”. He was never going to leave you alone. He was always going to reach this point and I would watch him never ageing by your side.”

Magnus’s eyes are wide and he watches as she gets lost in her words. 

“He was so unhappy before you. I worried every day that he was living for me and Jave but never would for himself. If he hadn’t met you..:”

She shakes her head eyes distant.

“He would have been swallowed up by duty and I would watch his spirit die because of it or that his depression he hide so well would finally get too much and he would hesitate in battle and fall, refusing to fight, to welcome death.”

Magnus’s heart aches at the thought. A image of Alexander dying because he hated who he was, dying alone and sad.

“Then you came along and he was alive for the first time. He was free. I watched him turn into a silent figure as Jace and I commanded a room to a leader of a revolution, a man who lived and loved every day”.

Her eyes focus and they piece him.

“Because of you. He lived for himself because of you.”

She stand confidently her voice never wavering. 

“I knew that he would not be buried beside me because it was not his destiny. He was always meant for you. He was always going to choose himself and doing that means choosing you”.

Magnus wants to argue back. He wants to reassure her that it’s not true. She looks like she is in pain when she speaks but the voice is strong and her conviction clear.

“I am happy Magnus. Not mad”.

She is answering his questions now but Magnus can’t quite believe what he is hearing.

“I am happy because my brother is choosing to be happy, he is choosing to be selfish. He has followed every rule even when it crushed his spirit. He has followed his duty to the point of madness. He has done everything to make Jace happy, me, our parents, the Clave happy. But this is the first time he is doing something that makes him happy. How could I be angry about that? How could I try and stop him?”

Her voice catches. 

“It will be painful to watch him see me die, to watch him bury Jace. But I know that even when we are gone he will carry us in his heart no matter where he goes. Losing us will devastate him, yes it will take along time for him to heal. But losing you will kill him.”.

Magnus’s heart skip at the words and Izzy smiles suddenly at him. 

“That’s the truth. He can survive our loss but he won’t ever get over yours”

He has said the same to Jace. The duality of their thoughts hit him in the heart. Magnus opens his mouth but is silenced by her next words.

“So I accept the choice he has made. And it’s time you do too”.

Magnus shakes his head eyed wet with unshed tears. 

“Accept it? He is giving up everyone else so he doesn’t want me to be alone. I can’t let him”.

Izzy’s eyes are hard in response and she tutts at him “That’s his choice. Not yours. I know it’s a lot Magnus.” Her eyes soften at that. “That’s it’s scary but you have ten years to figure this out before it happens, to let him convince you he wants this for himself as much as he does for you.”

Magnus shakes his head. He can’t process this and it shows. 

“Have time to think. I know it’s a lot. I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

She walks away and Magnus stares at her retreating back. 

This is insanity. Unbelievable in every manner. How can he deal with this revelation without being selfish?

Jace finds him when the sun is settling. The forest remains a light with floating lanterns summoned by Feyla. Her magic curls around ever inch of the forest of this pocket realm and he wonders about the friend she spoke about. ‘She must have loved him dearly to make this place a memorial to him’.

He tenses when Jace approaches, quiet and sad. He sits next to him unsurprised by his warlock mark. 

“I spoke to Alec”.

Magnus isn’t surprised. He figure while he hid Jace would seek out his parabatia to probably convince him he was making a terrible mistake. He was torn with thanks that he saw how unbelievable the suggestion of Alexander’s immortality was and torn because he still wanted it even it is was selfish.

“And Izzy”

Jace sighs, and when Magnus looks at his he can see how the day and it’s news has robbed him of his usually confidence leaving behind the bare emotions of the man.

“Part of me just wants to pretend this is a dream. That I will wake up and Alec will be young again, untouched by you. That he never met you.”

“And I hate myself because it’s selfish and cruel for me to have those thoughts. He was so unhappy. I didn’t realise how much until he found you. He had been hurting because of his loneliness for so long I didn’t even realise he was in pain. It became his default state.”

Jace looks so sad. So broken and Magnus doesn’t know how to comfort him, he is frozen on the log he sits on and can’t move.

“Izzy says that if I act the way she knows I want to towards all this then I am a selfish man. That I don’t really love Alec.”

Magnus knows some things are certain in this life and that Jace loving Alexander is one of them. He goes to say as much but the honesty in Jace’s eyes as they met him strip him of the words.

“And she is right. If I tell Alec he is being a fool, that his choice is wrong, if I scream and curse and insult him and you I am being selfish, and I am wrong. Doing so would be prove that I don’t love him, not really”

“And I do. We are bonded in a way that is unbreakable. But it’s more than just because he is my parabitia. He is my brother, my best friend. I carry love for him that will never fade. But he doesn’t need me the way I need him”.

Magnus disagrees. Alexander will always need Jace, will always love him fearsomely.

It’s like he can read him mind and he continues 

“He loves me. But he doesn’t need me like he needs you.”

Magnus is shaken by the words and Jace gives him a sympathetic look.

“It’s hard . To realise someone loves you that much, that they would change their every being for you. I felt it every time Alexander hide behind me so I could shine brightly while he gravitated around me never to shine for himself.”

“I can’t say I understand what you are feeling right now and I won’t because I can’t. But I won’t hate you for this. For being the reason one day he leaves me behind, turning me only into a memory. I don’t hate you for his choice. And neither should you.”

Magnus jolts at that.

“I don’t hate Alexander!”

Jace nods. “Sorry that’s a bad analogy. I mean you should be angry with him for choosing this path with you. I don’t have a way with words like Izzy but I want you to be clear about this. Don’t deny him his happiness with you, you can be scared but be brave for him. Trust him. When I spoke to him..even when I turned desperate he remain firm and convinced of his choice. He knows what he taking on board when he does that spell. He can’t risk your life. He will do everything to make sure you are okay, that you stay beside him.”

Jace’s looks at me with such clarity and faith it steals his breath away. 

“And you can’t fault him for do that. You would after all do the same.”

Magnus feels those words hit in and he is once again off balance.

“If it was Alec would was the one needed and his life was up to the fates you would do the same deal with Feyla. Would you pay that price wouldn’t you? If she asked for your immortality, for your magic?”

There is no hesitation in him at the suggestion of what he would do. Even if it cost him his magic, a part of his life he would never get back. He would do it to keep Alexander safe, to know for sure he would not die.

There is almost awe and gratitude in Jace’s face although it is still twisted in pain.

“You would. Even if Alexander cursed you out, told you that he isn’t worth it, that your love isn’t that strong, even if you worried he would never forgive you for losing something so precious to you, you would make the deal.”

Jace looks out at the forest and there is acceptance that can been seen even through the waves of grief that come off him at what he will lose because of Alexander’s choice.

“He has already made his mind up about this. He has accepted the choice he is making, and so should you. You won’t change his mind. You should talk to him. Instead of sitting in the forest while he worries that you don’t really want him the way he wants you”.

A idea that Alexander thinks he is hesitate about his choice is because he doesn’t want this is fartherest from the truth. He wants this to be real so badly. To have someone who chooses to be with him forever, in joy and sadness. He knows he has to talk to Alexander and discuss this again.

“Feyla is giving us as much time as we need. She will come to us when called. Izzy told me so. Go talk to Alec. He needs you”.

Three words and he is already standing. Jace looks sad but there is something like acceptance in his eyes like he has truly accepted Alexander’s fate. The anger will come back Magnus knows this. Jace will mourn until his dying day the loss of his Parabatai but right now he stands strong.

“He is sure of his decision. It’s up to you to chose to accept it now.”

Jace’s words stay with him while he finds his way back to the cottage. He doesn’t know where Izzy is, she isn’t in the cottage when he goes inside. It’s just Alexander standing, looking out a window, there is no tension in his shoulders face calm.

‘He has already made his decision’ Jace had said and he can see the truth in the words the way he doesn’t seem dissonant or hesitant when he mets his eyes with clear blue.

They stare at each other and Magnus doesn’t break the silence. Alexander remains silent too, just looks at him with calm unclouded eyes.

He wants to say so many things. To apologise for suggestion that their love wasn’t real, one of a kind, or that he is scared about this, chilled to the bone unable to stop thinking about the worse case scenarios if Alexander lives forever. 

Alexander seems lost for a moment too and Magnus can’t anything but stare at him, disbelieving that the man wants all the horrors of immortality just to be happy with him.

“Jace tried to convince you not to do this. We just talked”.

Alexander doesn’t deny it.

“He thinks I am making a mistake. I told him that nothing I do with you is a mistake. That I know the price I am paying but I stand by my choice”

He sounds tired like he has spent all his time convincing Jace that he is ready for such a decision.

Magnus is only a few steps away from him but the divide seems endless to his heart.

“Have you come to convince me and call me a fool too?”

The hurt in Alexander’s voice is palpable and Magnus regrets what he said early about how Alexander feels towards him. He feels like knives are sinking into his soul.

“I’m scared.” He admits. “I’m scared of this because I’ve wanted someone like you to want this and now I have it I can’t believe you are willing to do it”.

Alexander looks as broken as Magnus feels and with a shaking hand reaches out to touch his face.

Magnus feels tension seep out of him at the touch and he leans into the hand.

“I’m real Magnus. And Ioffer you a chance at our happiness with no doubt I will regret it.”

“You can’t know you won’t. You can’t know that this choice is sometime you will grow to hate, that watching everyone else leaves and dies before your heart won’t turn you to stone.”

Alexander’s eyes are so soft and Magnus is caught in them.

“Will you choose to love me, to stay with me, even on those horrible days and moments I face? Will you forgive me for missing them? For mourning them?”

Magnus won’t ever be able to leave him. Even at his worst moments Alexander is still the most beautiful thing he has seen.

“Promise that you will love me and I won’t fall into that hate, the coldness. I can bear that loss if I still have you”.

He hasn’t said it yet to Alexander those three words and it’s a crime. He has to get it out to make sure Alexander knows he is in love him with as much as Alexander loves him back.

“I once told you that I have never felt the way I feel with you. That’s because ‘I love you’ doesn’t seem enough to show how I feel.”

Alexander’s eyes are wet with tears and he asks pleading “Say it. It means everything to me”.

Magnus stares up into his eyes and watches still on disbelief that this man will risk his life, his mortality for him.

“I love you, now and forever”.

Alexander pulls him into his body and Magnus clings to him saying over and over agin.

“I love you” and “Now and forever”. Alexander breathes out shakily.

“I love you too. I won’t regret this if I have you”. Magnus squeezes his eyes shut and hides his tears in Alexander’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS MORE. I just have to find the time to read it and try to fix what I can before I go crazy.
> 
> I’m like 80% stressing because this is out in the world now and I’m happy but I’m scared that it isn’t any good. 
> 
> Anxiety is fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and that my blundering didn’t turn you off it. 
> 
> Xxoo


End file.
